Codename Unstoppable: The Mutagen Bomb Story
by MewtwoSaki
Summary: We all know that the turtles were eventually seperated for 50 years because of a Mutagen Bomb that covered the entire planet. However, what led up to the Mutagen Bomb going off in the first place? Find out in this epic and jaw-dropping story! Set in the tmnt 2012 universe, before the Mutant apocalypse arc.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright, and New York City was much quieter than usual. No more did the city reek of mutants roaming the streets and constant fighting. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, now being 21 years old, had significantly grown. The past 5 years indeed were a time of major change, but this was far from the end. Many new challenges lay ahead in life, but only time would tell what exactly they were.

The Turtles and their friends were up to life as usual, having defeated practically all of their enemies and no longer being burdened by the responsibility to save the city. Neverthless, they still trained in the ways of their now deceased Master Splinter, for the training of the Ninja does not stop during times of peace.

"Ok Raph, now show me what you've learned about the importance of speed and agility" Leonardo said, being the sensei of the team. "Michelangelo's your target".

"Whatever you say, Fearless Sensei." Raphael said with a grin on his face as he got ready to his face off against his younger brother.

"You ain't no match for Mikey's super speedy ninja reflexes brah!" Michelangelo said as he constantly was manuvering around the dojo in an effort to confuse Raphael and dogdge any of his potential attacks. Being the smallest of the group, Michelangelo was indeed the most agile of the group, but he was overconfident about it. Would his attitude be his undoing?

Raphael focused carefully on his younger brother's movements, remaining motionless and conserving his energy for the moment he would strike. And just when the moment was most opportune.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let me go!"

Michelangelo was already in his older brother's grip, having been surprised at just how much Raphael was able to maintain himself and not lose his temper. Without the inhibition of anger, Raphael 's movements were more focused, and being the strongest of the group, that focus was put to good use. It was over, Michelangelo had no way out over his older brother's powerful grip and attempts to break free only resulted in fatigue.

"Nice try little brother, but getting on my nerves ain't gonna work any longer" Raphael said with a smirk on his face as he loosened his group around the exhausted Michelangelo.

"Good work Raph." Leonardo said with a smile on his face, feeling proud of how far his brother had come over the years.

"Guess its time for a slice then." Raphael said as he fully let go of Michelangelo and headed towards the refrigerator. As he opened it however, it turned out to be completely empty, not even a box remained and Raphael instantly knew who was responsible.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared at the top of his lungs as his face grew red and his younger brother made a daring run for it.

"Guess some things never change" Leonardo said with another warm smile on his face as he observed his younger brothers in a high goose chase around their home lair in the sewers. Being a sensei was no easy task, but it meant that Leonardo had a responsibility over his brothers that wasn't comparable to even being just the leader of the team like in the past.

Suddenly, Leonardo looked over to the sewer's entrance to see two nicely dressed men looking at him. This was no cause for concern however, as Leonardo knew both Jack Kurtzman and Bishop well enough to trust men.

"Good to see you Leonardo" Jack Kurtzman said as the turtle and the man shook hands, followed by Leonardo shaking hands with Bishop.

"Good to see you both. Whats up?" Leonardo asked.

"We have some interesting leads on the Kraang, and thought your assistance would be valuable." Bishop said as he stood with both hands behind his back. "Ever since you and your brothers helped to Banish the Kraang back into Dimension X, their power has slowly but sorely waned. The combined resistance they encountered in the form of the Triceratons, the Salamandrians, the Utroms and many other alien races, have practically destroyed their presence in Dimension X. However, there is evidence to support that they still have one last stronghold on Earth."

"So, the Kraang aren't quite finished yet?" Leonardo said in response, while gently sharpening his Katana.

"The Earth Protection Force has been searching for years, but to no success. That's why I came to request the help of you and your brothers."

"Bishop, you've helped us immensely since the moment we met you." Leonardo said. "We would be in the wrong not to return the favour after all you've done for us."

"Very well. Me and Kurtzman will be in the laboratory with Donatello." Bishop said, before shaking Leonardo's hand one more time and then making his way.

Afterwards, Leonardo continued to sit in the dojo, sharpening his Katanas while looking up to gaze at at a picture of Master Splinter every now and then. It made him think, of all the times that had gone past, from the time that he and his brothers were mutated in an isolated battle between Hamato Yoshi and a couple of Kraang droids, all the way up to recent times where life mostly consisted of Ninja training, eating pizza and occasional patrols of the city.

"Greetings Donatello" Bishop said as he and Jack Kurtzman entered the laboratory.

Donatello smiled as he got up from his seat and greeted the two men, followed by a conversation about the Kraang, just like with Leonardo. It wasn't long before Raphael and Michelangelo entered the room as well, being eager to meet Bishop and Kurtzman after their little brotherly feud had run its course.

"So, Bishop, what was it like working Kraang Subprime back then anyway?" Michelangelo asked, wanting to know more about the life of the Utrom. "Was he a completely different dude back then?"

"No Michelangelo. Subprime may have once been a part of the Utroms, but darkness always resided in his heart." Bishop said. "The Utroms may be a race of peace and prosperity now, but it wasn't always that way. It took many millions of years of warfare and death to get where we are, and Subprime grew disillusioned with our way of life, thinking we had grown weak and cowardly in comparison to the violent past which was glorified in his eyes. The rise of Kraang Prime was the perfect opportunity for my brother to find purpose."

"Wow, who would've known that the problems today go back so many years." Raphael said.

"Indeed, and that's why the sooner we get rid of the Kraang, the better." Kurtzman said.

"Well, I have been experimenting with Mutagen recently, trying to recreate the original formula that Kraang Prime used to brainwash his subjects, only in reverse." Donatello added.

"Interesting. Lets work on that for the time being, for it might be the missing link in helping us defeat the Kraang." Bishop said as he slowly paced around the Laboratory.

"Hey Guys." Leonardo said as he entered the room.

"What up, bro?" Raphael asked him in return.

"I heard Karai was hanging out with April and Casey today. I thought I'd pay them a short visit." Leonardo said.

"Don't you mean pay her a short visit?" Michelangelo immediately said with a cheeky look on his face.

"Stop it, Mikey!" Leonardo said, trying to sound serious and hide his blush, but to no avail. "If you need me, just give me a call, you know where I'll be."

"Sure thing Leo." All three of the turtles said together.

Leonardo then proceeded to leave the lair, while all three of the other turtles continued to work with Bishop and Kurtzman.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo made his way across the rooftops, but not out of necessity.

If he wanted, he could've easily walked in broad daylight as the turtles were no longer seen as a danger to society. In fact, as Renet had correctly predicted, they were seen as national heroes, going as far as being a big part of the school history books.

Still, some habits were not going to go away anytime soon, and perhaps Leonardo could do without the excessive publicity for a trip just meant to be a reunion of friends.

Leonardo then arrived at Mr. Murakami's resturaunt, as it was the place Karai told him she would be at, alongside April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

"Good to have you again, Leonardo." Mr. Murakami said as he carried on his usual work.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Murakami." Leonardo said with a smile on his face as he headed towards his three friends.

"Hey Leo, looks like even being a sensei won't stop you from visiting me whenever I ask." Karai said, with a hint of slyness in her voice.

"Hey, I may be a sensei now, but I'm not ashamed to admit I'm still mostly just the same Leo." Leonardo said , trying to hide his blush when looking at Karai. "How've you all been anyway?"

"Wicked, Yo." Casey Jones said in response as he played around with his hockey stick.

"Nothing much has been going on to be honest. But Karai did wanna talk to you about something important." April said

"Oh, what is it?" Leonardo asked.

"The Foot Clan." Karai responded immediately. "I was thinking of… disbanding it."

Leonardo's reaction was one of surprise, but he wasn't upset at hearing this. Interested, Leonardo encouraged Karai to tell him the whole story on why she thought this was the best course of action.

"It is true that times have changed now. Ninja Clans aren't as important as they once used to be." Karai added. "But that isn't the only reason that I thought the Foot may be need to put to rest. Shredder may be gone, but the Clan that caused his rise is not. Maybe letting the Clan rest in Peace is the only way to prevent another Shredder from rising, and the only way to prevent all the wars that have sprung since the time of Koga Takuza."

Leonardo pondered upon Karai's statement. Indeed, the history of the Foot was not one of pacifism, as its founder Koga Takuza was a brutal and feared warrior who conquered Japan with the sword. Conflict was no stranger to foot, with wars raging all the way until before present time, when Tiger Claw, Tatsu and Karai fought over control following the death of The Shredder. But as he couldn't think of any easy answer to the question, Leonardo simply gave a warm smile and said:

"Lets go to your place and train for a while, what do you say?"

Karai's concern soon disappeared and she smiled too as she knew that despite all the problems life threw at her, moments like this simply could not be missed.

"You sure know how to brighten the mood, Leo." Karai said as the two of them prepared to head towards the Foot HQ.

"Well, you two enjoy your little training session, we'll be here for a while." April said happily as she and Casey were in the middle of having their own little 'date' at Mr. Murakami's resturaunt.

With that, Leonardo and Karai made their way across the rooftops as they tried to avoid being seen, in order to reach their destination as quickly as possible without interruption. Once at the Foot headquarters, they tested their ninja skills against each other.

Both of them had come so far, both in fighting skill and maturity. Trained in the art of ninjitsu by two of the martial arts' best practitioners, both Leonardo and Karai held their own against each other pretty well. Infact, each combatant purposefully gave their opponent multiple opportunities to win the battle, but neither took advantage of the other, for their friendship had significantly grown over the years.

"I see you aren't willing to see me lose" Karai said with a smile on her face as her sword clashed against Leonardo's. "But I don't blame you for going easy on me."

"Hey, I'm not the one going easy here!" Leonardo said, trying to hide his obvious blush as the two continued to spar.

Eventually, the two gave up out of exhaustion as neither Leonardo or Karai were able to overpower each other. Normally, one would've pretended to tire out and use this opportunity to grab a surprise victory, but this was a routine that Leonardo and Karai had grown increasingly familiar with over the years. Now all that was left was pure appreciation for the other.

Then Leonardo's turtle-com rang.

"Hello?"

"Leo bro, we're all ready to go and kick some Kraang butt!" Mikey said over the phone as he, the other turtles, April, Casey and Bishop had gathered what they needed.

"Gotcha Mikey, I'll be there in a sec." Leonardo said before hanging up, and waving farewell to Karai.

"By the way Leo, I just wanted to say: Thanks." Karai said with a genuine and warm smile on her face, referring to the advice he gave her regarding the handling of the Foot back at Mr. Murakami's restaurant.

"Anytime, Karai." Leonardo said in response.

"I might not know the answer yet, but you were right, its best not to worry too much about it. I'll think it over slowly" Karai said as he went to sit down in the throne of the Foot Headquarters, once belonging to Shredder.

"Perhaps Shinigami could give you some good advice, where is she now anyway?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? She had left for Japan a while ago, to visit her home. She told me recently over the phone that she'll be back home soon though." Karai said.

"Sounds good, but I bet I'll be back first." Leonardo said cheekily as Karai smiled back and they both waved goodbye to each other.

 _Meanwhile in Japan_

An ominous figure stood in the shadows, surrounded my multiple Foot Soldiers. Its face was unrecognizable, but it wore a makeshift copy of the Kuro Kabuto, Shredder's old helmet that was last seen when Super Shredder was resurrected by Tiger Claw and Kavaxas. Since Super Shredder had gone back to the fires of hell, the helmet was gone, and a new one had to be made.

"Master, we have news" A foot soldier said while kneeling out of respect.

"What is it?" The ominous figure said, seated in the darkness, as its voice was distorted, composed of a deep and raspy growl.

"Karai has made plans to disband the Foot Clan's New York branch."

"That traitor, I expected nothing less." The shady figure said as its growl became more aggressive. "We shall leave for New York immediately, gather the Foot."

The Foot soldier complied, leaving immediately to perform the task at hand.

"For you, Saki." The shady figure said as it rose from the darkness, revealing that it was wearing a full make-shift copy of the Shredder's armour. But the person behind the mask was still concealed, ready to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed, and the turtles had not returned from their mission. This wasn't because their lives were in danger somehow, but because they had travelled far away alongside April, Casey and Bishop to investigate a potential Kraang hideout. Rumour had it that the Kraang had a secret base at the bottom of the ocean in what remained of the technodrome after its destruction at the hands of the triceratons, and as such, this mission was not going to be a short one.

Back in New York, Karai silently sat in the throne room of the Foot Headquarters, debating on whether the Foot should be disbanded or not. A few Foot soldiers stayed nearby, but not many remained, as the Clan has rapidly lost its strength over time. Nevertheless, those who remained were fiercely loyal to Karai.

"Master Karai, any word on your decision yet?" One of the Foot Soldiers asked after kneeling before her.

"No, but thanks for asking" Karai said in response as she continued to contemplate, silent and still as ever.

"Understood" The Foot soldier said as he went back to his silent patrol. The siesta was short lived however, as another Foot Soldier screamed through the building mere minutes later:

"Enemy forces inbound! Retreat! Retreat!"

This caught Karai's attention at a moment's notice, as any sort of attack on the Foot had become extremely rare lately, let alone an attack by a force large enough to make Karai's forces fall back.

"Foot! Regroup!" Karai shouted as she immediately began to plan her defense.

The situation was unclear, and the scale of the threat was not known, but Karai knew it was better to call for help and be safe, rather than risk facing something she couldn't handle.

Karai got out her turtlecom, and began to contact the Mighty Mutanimals, seeing as how the turtles were too far away to provide her any sort of immediate assistance. Before she could send them a call however, a sharp arrow went straight through her device at blazing speed, instantly destroying the device.

Karai looked up to the source of the shot, and saw a lone Foot Soldier targeting her. However, this wasn't like any of the Foot Soldiers she knew. Instead of having the traditional red uniform, this Foot Soldier was dressed in all Black, much like those during the time of the Shredder.

Startled but not crippled, the Kunoich immediately charged towards the Lone Rebel while her forces fought the invaders outside. Upon reaching him however, he turned invisible, instantly leaving Karai confused.

Karai stood there, unsure of her foe's whereabouts but trying to use anything in her surroundings to her advantage. Out of sight and out of hearing, nothing about the Foot Soldier could discern its location, making Karai essentially helpless, able to do nothing more than stand with her sword ready at a moments notice.

Suddenly then however, a sound emerged as the Foot Soldier attempted to sneak up on Karai from behind, dagger in hand. This gave the Kunoich enough time to react, immediately stabbing the Foot Soldier in the chest and watching as he fell to the ground. However, this wasn't any ordinary Foot Soldier. A distinct metallic sound occurred as the stab caused static electricity to pulse through the now destroyed Foot Ninja.

"A Robot?" Karai said to herself, surprised since she distinctly remembered ridding the Clan of any robots after the demise of the Shredder.

"Indeed, you've passed my little test with flying colours" Another deep and raspy voice echoed from across the hallway as the enemy Foot Soldiers had managed to break through, causing Karai's own Foot Ninjas to retreat into the throne room of the Foot Headquarters itself.

"We're surrounded!" One of Karai's men exclaimed as he and a small group of loyalists gathered in a circle, protecting Karai.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The confused and scared, yet enraged Karai shouted in reply to the figure in the shadows across the room.

Immediately the figure emerged from the darkness, revealing itself to be wearing the armor of the Shredder as it glared at Karai. Something about it looked familiar, but Karai couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. It then spoke:

"It does not matter who I am. But you will know that The Shredder has returned." The figure said as it extended its gauntlets, slowly sharpening them while not taking its gaze off Karai. "I know what you were going to with the Foot, and with that you will pay with your life."

Karai's eyes grew wider as she realized the desperation of the situation she was in. Trapped and surrounded, with no way to contact her help, it was going to get bloody.

"Foot, Attack!" The figure commanded as its angry swarm of Robotic Ninjas began to assault Karai's men. Vastly outnumbered Ten to One, Karai's Ninjas had trouble standing their ground, but fought bravely to protect their master.

Karai attempted to fight back, but found the resistance to be to much. She managed to down a few Robotic Foot Soldiers by herself, but her victorious spree was soon put to a screeching halt, as the Shredder like figure got in one good hit on her with his gauntlets, sending her flying across the room until she crashed on the floor.

"You were always one of them, you never deserved to be a part of the Foot" It growled as it kicked Karai hard, intending to cause as much suffering as possible.

"You're insane!" Karai shouted as she hopelessly used the last of her strength to put up a fight against this Shredder-like figure, only to get repeatedly smacked and beaten.

One of Karai's Foot soldiers then created a distraction as it threw a smoke bomb straight at the figure, buying the bruised Kunoich enough time to escape.

"Karai! You have to go now!" One of her loyal Ninjas yelled as the battle was getting more hectic.

"No! I can't run away like a coward!" Karai exclaimed back as she stumbled.

"Master, The Battle will go on. I'll help you to a safe place so we can get help." The Ninja yelled as he helped Karai on her feet.

At this point, Karai was injured till a point where she could no longer resist or protest, so she collapsed in the arms of the Loyal Foot Soldier as he carried her away from the heat of battle.

"Go, get her!" The Shredder-like figure roared as his Foot Ninjas had almost completely wiped out Karai's forces.

A large number of Robotic Soldiers all charged towards the two survivors, as they used smoke bombs to try and attempt an escape. With Karai now holding on to his back for protection, the loyal Foot Soldier began rappelling down from the top floor of the Foot Headquarters. They were in hot pursuit however, as the enemy Foot Soldier's used parachutes to descend to the ground, firing arrows at Karai and her protector in the process. Narrowly dodging them, The Loyal Foot soldier was able to make it onto the ground in time, and then immediately began to make a run for it, with Karai once again in his arms.

"The sewers, take me to the turtle's lair." Karai weakly muttered as her protector continued to carry her through the ghostly alleyways. "It'll buy enough time for me to call help."

The Protector nodded in agreement as he quickly opened a manhole cover when no one was around.

They made their way to the turtle's lair while the Foot Soldiers above were still looking in the streets, not realizing that their enemies had escaped underground.

As they made their entrance into the lair, Karai and the loyal Foot soldier saw a familiar friend standing inside, looking horrified.

It was Shinigami. She soon broke her silence:

"Its chaos up there! Come, I know where to get help!" Shinigami said as she helped the Foot Soldier carry Karai to a place in the sewers where she could comfortably lie down.

"You came back." Karai weakly smiled while got on her back, having a glimmer of hope after witnessing the horrific battle go down.

She then turned to her Protector "Get the Cheese Phone and dial the Mutanimals. The turtles are too far away to help."

With that, the Loyal Foot Soldier obliged, rushing towards the phone but as he went to pick it up, a shuriken went through the wires and cut it dead, shocking both Karai and her Protector.

"What!? No!" The Protector shouted as he turned towards the source of the shot.

It was Shinigami.

Before the Foot Soldier could react appropriately, Shinigami launched another shuriken straight into the Foot Soldier's head, instantly killing him as he fell onto the ground.

"It can't be." Karai weakly muttered with a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

Shinigami then turned to Karai, with a smile on her face, having no remorse for murdering someone in cold blood. She laughed as tears began to stroll down Karai's pale face.

"You were predictable. Seeking refuge in the home of the turtles." Shinigami said as she got her dagger ready. "Typical of a traitor. The Shredder took you in as his daughter, and made you a a part of the Foot, but it was never enough for you."

Karai never cried, but this was all she was doing right now, as there was nothing else left. Her life was near its end, and there was no one to help. Her best friend had betrayed her, it was all a lie.

"And now, Hamato Yoshi's bloodline ends." Shinigami said with a cold evil in her voice, as she raised the dagger and buried it into her the young woman she once called her friend.

Karai's vision slowly faded to white.


	4. Chapter 4

The Turtles, April, Casey and Bishop were almost finished with their mission onboard the ruined technodrome at the bottom of the ocean. Their efforts did not disappoint as there was a lot of valuable intel to be found. Many Kraang were found within as well, fiercely resisting the advances of our heroes deeper into the battle fortress.

"Kraang! Retrat!" One of the droids desperately communicated over a loudspeaker in the underwater base as our heroes continued to advance deeper into the bunker.

"Continue Pushing" Bishop said in a low and hushed tone to the turtles, April and Casey. "We are definitely onto something big."

Everyone nodded.

"This is so awesome." Casey added, slightly chuckling.

"We get it, Casey." Raphael irritatingly said in response.

"Shhh. I can sense something just up ahead." April interrupted, closing her eyes and using her telephatic mind to sense a large presence of Kraang in the underwater base's bottom-most room. "The Kraang are hiding something, getting ready to transport it away from us."

"Then lets go and flush em out before they can hide their plans!" Leonardo said immediately, getting his Katanas ready.

The group of seven continue to navigate, until finally reaching a door at the very end.

"This is it" April said, signalling for everyone to get ready.

They all keep a fair bit of distance from the door, until Leonardo pulls out an explosive Ninja Star:

"Hit it Leonardo!" Donatello said as all was safe.

The Ninja star flew at the force of a speeding bullet and then upon collision, blew up at a force so great that not even the giant metal door it was targeting could withstand the impact.

Immediately, the group of Seven stormed into the room with no sign of delay. The Kraang inside were dazed by the explosion and as a result, couldn't react quick enough.

Weapons hacked and slash the robotic androids open, leaving the Kraang no choice but to run away bare naked to swim in the ocean, squealing like rats.

"Looks like its all clear bros." Mikey said, carefully investigating the room for any other sign of Kraang activity. They had been defeated rather easily, but something about the whole situation seemed off.

"There should've been more." Bishop said while surveying the final room of the Bunker. "Looks like most of the Kraang managed to get away even before we came."

The turtles, April and Casey all sighed in disappointment, but nevertheless weren't ready to give up just yet.

"So Bishop, what do you think the Kraang could be up this time?" Leonardo said, putting the Katanas back into the holders on his shell.

"Nothing good I'm sure." Bishop said, adjusting his shades. "But we have the Kraang on the run, and better not let it be the other way around."

"Come on, lets go home Ninjas." Leonardo said. "We'll figure something out."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they boarded Donnie's old turtle Sub, which then began swimming towards the surface.

"I did seem to pick up something interesting back there." Donatello added. "During our attack, The Kraang repeatedly referred to their package as 'codename Unstoppable.' It's not much to go on, but it is something at the very least."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bishop said as the turtle Sub was almost at the surface. "It might just be the key that will prevent Unstoppable from achieving its namesake."

"We're here bros!" Mikey said excitedly as the Sub managed to reach the shores of New York City.

"Take care turtles, I will be departing for TCRI." Bishop said as he stood up and left the sub. "Contact me if you need anything."

"Me and April will be leaving too." Casey added with a smile on his face. "We haven't finished our little date yet."

"You call going to the movies a date?" April added, looking at Casey in a questioning yet playful manner.

"Anything's a date with you Red, as long as there's no third wheel." Casey said, putting his hand around April's shoulder while looking at Donatello.

"Who you calling Third Wheel Jones!?" Donatello said immediately, feeling a little jealous.

"Woah, Woah, Calm down D! I was talking about Irma!" Casey hesitantly said in response. "Remember her, right?"

"Oh Yeah" Raphael added. "I actually totally forgot she was a thing."

"A Kraang thing at that" Leonardo said. "As we speak, Subprime is still out there, and probably one of the main brains behind Codename Unstoppable."

"We'll get em one day bros." Michelangelo said as he played around with his Nunchucks.

"Well you guys enjoy your date; it probably won't be long before Bishop asks us to come along on another mission." Leonardo said.

"Will do Leo." April said, smiling

As April and Casey walked off into the city, the turtles looked on for a brief moment before getting it back in the Turtle Sub in order to transport it to the sewers.

"Hey Don?" Raphael asked. "You still like April?"

Donatello blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, I do like her I admit. But I'm happy she is with Casey. After all, she belongs with her own kind." Donatello added

"You always got us D." Mikey said in response, playfully hiding something behind his shell. "And I got something just for you."

"What is tha." Donatello asked, but before he finished, a water balloon blasted his face, catching the turtle completely off-guard.

"Gotcha!" Mikey said as he immediately ran to the other side of the sub to hide from his now angry brother.

Donatello was about to get up from his seat when Raphael stopped him, putting his hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"You stay put brother, I got this." Raphael said with a smile on his face as he clenched his fists before charging at the now terrified Mikey.

"Two is always better than one." Donatello said slyly, as he joined Raphael in ganging up on Michelangelo.

Leonardo was the only one left piloting the Turtle Sub, but he didn't mind at this point, as it had already reached the sewers and the extra Turtle Power wasn't needed for more shallow waters, like those found near home.

Leonardo took a brief glance behind himself, and couldn't help but smile as he saw how much fun his brothers were having in the simplest of life's moments.

"You three just wait till I join." Leonardo said happily as he parked the Turtle Sub in the area of the Sewers right behind their lair.

This was his opportunity, Leonardo got off the driver's seat and charged right into his brothers, joining the play fight.

The Turtle Sub shook from all the chaos going on inside, but the turtles were enjoying themselves too much to give a care in the world.

Eventually, some time passed until the fun wore them out as all four turtles sat in the seats of the Sub once again, utterly exhausted.

"Pizza guys?" Michelangelo asked, having been worn out the most out of all four turtles. After all, he was the target who all three of the brothers ganged up upon, just for pranking Donatello with a Water Balloon.

"Sure thing Little Brother." Raph said, offering his hand to the exhausted turtle as Michelangelo grabbed it, and slowly got up.

The Four turtles made their way to the Lair on Foot after getting out of the Turtle Sub, but they weren't alone.

From the shadows above, many pairs of Red Eyes were dimly lit, so not to give away their position. They looked at the turtles with eagerness to strike.

"Steady, do not attack yet." A deep voice from before said as it watched over the situation. "Let them find the girl first."

It was the same figure wearing the makeshift armor of the Shredder. It watched with delight as the turtles entered the Lair.

It then stood and gestured to its Foot Soldiers.

"This is how it Begins."


	5. Chapter 5

The turtles entered their lair one by one.

Their once gleeful smiles disappeared immediately. Time slowed down to a crawl for them as they could not believe what they were seeing. There lay Karai, chest in dagger and eyes closed with no signs of life.

"KARAI!" Leonardo shouted to the absolute limit of his voice as he ran towards her dead body in such haste that his brothers had never seen before.

He tried everything, asked her to wake up, shook her with everything he had, tried to give her mouth to mouth, but it was all futile.

She was long dead.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Leonardo screamed in desperation as the situation was utterly hopeless.

His brothers just watched, utterly frozen from shock.

"Leo." Raphael walked up to his older brother in order to console him, until suddenly:

"Get off Me!" Leonardo angrily shoved his younger brother aside as he just stood there, head down.

"Who is responsible for this?" Leonardo said in a low and hushed tone, but just enough so that his brothers could hear him.

"I am." Another voice replied from the voice. Gruff, Raspy and Deep, it emerged to reveal itself as the mysterious Shredder-like figure from before.

"Oroku Saki may be gone, but the Shredder lives on." It said as it took off its Kuro Kabuto, revealing itself to be none other than:

"Shinigami!?" Michelangelo shouted In shock as none of the turtles could comprehend what was going on.

"You traitor!" Raphael then angrily roared, being the first to charge towards Shinigami in rage. His assault was short lived however, as Shinigami used her speed and cunning to quickly get the better of Raphael, kicking him hard in stomach and sending him flying until he crashed against the wall.

Shinigami then charged straight towards the Killer of the Shredder, Leonardo, showing no mercy as she beat him senseless. Shock made it hard for the turtles to fight back, for they only found out about Shinigami's bertrayal mere seconds ago.

With Raphael and Leonardo knocked out, Shinigami went straight for both Donatello and Michelangelo.

Donatello was the one who found it easier to fight back, as Michelangelo had a much closer relationship with Shinigami in the past, or so he thought.

"This can't be the same Shinigami." Michelangelo thought to himself, as the Kunoich ruthlessly fought Donatello, sparing nothing. Everything about her had been a lie, and soon after Donatello had been knocked unconscious, she immediately delivered the final blow to Michelangelo.

Shinigami's Foot Soldiers then emerged from the shadows, having watched the entire fight.

"You did it, Master." One of the human Foot Soldiers said. "The Shredder has been avenged."

"Not just yet." Shinigami said in response. "The Shredder deserves a far more glorious revenge."

"What shall we do Master?" The Foot Soldier asked.

"Burn this wretched place down, just like how Hamato Yoshi's place was all those years ago." Shinigami replied without delay "The turtles will surely escape, but I have further plans for them."

The Foot soldiers obliged without hesitation, pouring gasoline all around lair, and then lighting it on fire before making a run for it.

The turtles woke up quickly from their unconscious states, thanks to their optimal physical fitness. But there wasn't much time, the place was already catching fire, and they needed to quickly escape.

"Come on!" Raphael was the first to speak as he shook off the dizziness and reacted quickly. "Get in the Van!"

The other turtles quickly made their way into their Party Wagon as debris fell all around them and the fire was spreading, engulfing most of the lair.

Raphael was just about to put the vehicle into acceleration, when he was suddenly interrupted by his older brother.

"We can't leave! We have to get Karai!" Leonardo shouted in desperation.

Leonardo attempted to exit the Party Wagon and run back towards the lair, but was then restrained by both Donatello and Michelangelo by each arm.

"We can't go back Leo!" Michelangelo said.

"That fire would kill you!" Donatello said.

Leonardo suddenly snapped back into his senses, and watched hopelessly as the TurtleVan drove away from the Lair. Tears began to stroll down his face as he watched their home, and what remained of Karai, burn into nothing but ashes. It was truly a moment of pure sadness.

As the Party Van drove towards the surface, the turtles saw that the city was being occupied by heavily armed Foot Soldiers.

The Foot began firing on their van, causing it to sustain heavy damage and catch fire.

All hope looked lost for the Turtles and it seemed to be the end, until another large truck entered the scene, warding off the Foot Soldiers with its own firepower.

"April, Casey!" Donatello yelled from across the Party Wagon, seeing that the two had arrived just in time in the Shell-Raiser.

"No time for a reunion, get In!" April Yelled back as she opened the back door, allowing the turtles to rush into the Shell-Raiser before the Party Wagon not too far from them was about to explode.

With everyone onboard, Casey then began to drive away from the city. He didn't speak, but neither did the Turtles or April. They just watched the city in distance, now filled with the drums of war and chaos.

There was nothing to say after what had happened, and the drive to Northampton was indeed a quiet one.


	6. Chapter 6

The Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones finally reached Northampton, exhausted. There wasn't much of a plan on what to do next, as the group of six were still left in shock over the events that had unfolded mere hours ago.

"Lets take a rest everyone." Leonardo said somberly as everyone got out of the Shell-Raiser. "I'll be be back in a while."

Without saying a word, everyone obliged. Quietly walking into the old and grey farmhouse, the atmosphere was one of gloom and mourning. Normally, Leonardo's brothers would question his every decision and no stone would be left unturned, but all knew the reason for Leonardo desiring isolation.

Leonardo then slowly made his way into the nearby woods. Each step on the way was one of contemplation and reflection, before Leonardo sat down onto the ghostly forest Floor, quietly meditating.

"Karai." Leonardo thought to himself as he shut his eyes and crossed his legs.

The memories flourished. From the time when Leonardo met Karai, who was then the adoptive daughter of the Shredder, up until their very last union right before the Turtles left in order to pursue the Kraang. Their relationship had always been strong. Whether it was one of siblings, friends or even lovers was not clear. What was clear however was that a great loss had occurred through the death of Karai.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper funeral." Leonardo said to himself as he continued to focus on his meditative state, feeling the leaves gently breezing against his body as the night got colder and the moon got brighter. Not being able to give Karai a proper farewell was his biggest regret, as Leonardo was forced to watch her butchered remains mercilessly burn like that of an animal.

"Brother." A voice said as Leonardo turned behind himself. It was Michelangelo. "Its cold out here."

Leonardo did not realize how much time had passed since he had begun his meditation, but it was enough for one of his brothers to seek him out.

"That's not bothering me now." Leonardo said in response to Michelangelo's query with a sigh on his face as he gazed up onto the stars. Michelangelo came up and sat next to him, gazing as well.

"Karai is up there with Master Splinter now." Michelangelo said as he put his arm over Leonardo's shoulder.

"Yeah, but who would've known that they both would go so soon?" Leonardo said as he felt slightly relieved by his brother's support.

"I guess we never know when our time is up." Michelangelo said. "Or what the future is gonna be like at all. Never in my wildest dreams did think that Shinigami had the darkness within her."

"Yeah." Leonardo responded, not saying much else. "You're right, Mikey."

The two brothers sat in the forest for a while, not speaking to each other. Simultaneously Hearing the birds chirp and the leaves rustle was all the conversation that they needed.

It was only a matter of time before Donatello joined the group as well. The brothers were truly inseparable after all that had gone down. They would always prefer the company of each other rather than isolation.

Finally, Raphael joined his brothers and sat down in meditation. All four brothers fell asleep not long after, with only each other and the leaves of the forest to keep them warm throughout the night.

"Where am I?" Leonardo said as he awoke.

Standing in a place so familiar yet so afar, Leonardo seemed to roam what seemed like an endless path that led into the sky.

"What is this place?" He thought to himself as he ascended up onto the clouds.

Leonardo was not sure of why he was going upwards, but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Is it really what I think its gonna be?" Leonardo said as he finally managed to reached the top, only to see something which he never thought he would see in a million lifetimes.

"My son." Master Splinter said as he sat down in a pose of meditation, looking straight into Leonardo's eyes with a wide smile on his face.

"Father!" Leonardo exclaimed as he ran towards his now deceased master, hugging him as tightly as he could.

The hug was short lived however as Leonardo made a shocking realization. Master Splinter was not alone.

"Karai? Tang Shen?" Leonardo said as he simply couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Glad to see you, Leonardo." Tang Shen said with a smile on her face as she next to her husband after hugging Leonardo.

"But how? I thought you all were" Leonardo almost interrupted.

"This is the afterlife, Leo." Karai said finally out of the group of 4 "I never thought I'd see you this soon."

"Neither did I, you bet." Leonardo said in response. "I know I'd be crazy to ask this, but why am I here? I know I'm still alive."

"Everything happens for a reason, my son." Splinter said. "You are only here now to receive a message."

"Oh, I see." Leonardo said. "So what's the message you have for me, Father?"

"Is it not me, but my brother who will deliver that message." Splinter said as he delivered a scroll to Leonardo.

"Your brother?" Leonardo said as he opened the scroll, revealing the directions on a long path downwards.

"Yes, Oroku Saki." Splinter said as he put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "Its time for you to go now."

"I don't know what message the Shredder has for me, or why you still call him brother, but I will do as you say Father." Leonardo said as he stood back and bowed to his sensei.

"Farewell my son. You always make me proud." Splinter said as Leonardo began his departure down from the heavens. He turned back one last time however, and waved goodbye to his family.

Karai, Tang Shen and Splinter all smiled and waved back as Leonardo left the pleasant garden and continued his journey, following the directions of the scroll down the seemingly endless bridge.

As Leonardo progressed, the dazzling beauty of the landscape gradually disappeared, eventually being replaced by barren wasteland, which was then replaced by dark caves of fire and molten hot lava. Leonardo however, being in the dream-like state he was, couldn't feel the heat at all, only being an observer.

He descended lower into the pits of hell, until eventually stumbling onto a familiar man burning in the bottomless void. The man's face was horribly disfigured, and his living yet undead corpse would've been nigh unrecognizable, had it not been for the voice that cried.

"Help! Help me!" The man cried out as he continued to burn at temperatures hotter than the sun.

"Shredder?" Leonardo asked, being more intrigued than horrified at this point due to the unfamiliarity of the situation. Before Leonardo could say more however, the burned man grabbed onto him, causing Leonardo to suddenly be able to feel pain.

"Arrggghhh" Leonardo grunted heavily as he was utterly helpless from the pain, not being able to move a muscle.

"This is only a fraction of the suffering I have endured for a million years" Shredder said in a distorted tone as his limbs began to fall off one by one. "I regret everything wrong I did in my past life, please forgive me."

Leonardo's eyes opened as Shredder's arms lost their grip on him, falling off him due to the excessive burning. This eliminated the pain, and gave Leonardo time to think. The young but wise turtle could not help but feel sorry for the man who was once his sworn enemy.

"You've had plenty of time to think about this." Leonardo said as he stood upon the fire unfazed once again. "I forgive you, Saki."

Suddenly, as these words left Leonardo's mouth, the fire immediately ceased. The rain of brimstones was then replaced with rains of pure and innocent water that washed upon both Leonardo and the Shredder.

"Thank you." It was all that Saki could say as he collapsed onto the ground, looking up at Leonardo for the first time with a genuine smile. "But this is not what I had you come here for."

"Then what is it?" Leonardo asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Please show Shinigami the light." Shredder said, slowly stuttering his words. "If she follows the same path I did, she will only end up in the fires of hell."

"I promise, I will not give it anything except for my best." Leonardo said with the first smile on his face since he saw his family up in the heavens.

"Saki, it is time." A voice said as both Leonardo and the Shredder looked up, only to see the Shredder's lifelong brother descend from the sky with a staff in his hand.

"Yoshi." The Shredder said as his brother raised his hand to help the poor old burned man.

The two brothers embraced as Leonardo looked at them with a smile on his face.

"You know what to Do Leonardo." Splinter said as he looked at his son.

"Yes, Father. It is time for me to go." Leonardo said as he hugged both his father and the man who was no longer his enemy.

He then descended back into the real world, to finish what had been started.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed, and New York City was under complete control of the Foot. Using both heavy armour and weaponry in addition to their Ninja skills, they were able to besiege the most of the urban areas and caught the attention of the local police as well as the military.

"We have taken care of the local authorities with brute force alone, but there are reports of a planned military counter-attack within the next few days. What shall we do Master?" One of the Foot Soldiers asked as he bowed before Shinigami in the Throne room of the Foot Headquarters.

"Just keep hold of the city's areas most densely populated by civilians, and that will buy enough time for help to arrive." Shinigami said as she sat on the Shredder's throne triumphantly. "They will waste time in figuring out how to stop casualties, while we are more than happy to kill for our cause."

"Understood, Master." The Loyal Foot Soldier said as he bowed once more. "But what about the turtles and their allies? I can't help but ask you, why did you let them escape? How do you plan to flush them out now?"

"I know where they are, but I do not need to flush them out. I let them go so that they will suffer all the more, and it'll only be a matter of time until they'll be here." Shinigami said. "I've already destroyed their world from the inside out, their final demise is inevitable."

"You know best Master, The Foot will carry out your orders to the letter." The Foot Soldier said just before leaving the building to join the great battle outside.

"Excellent." Shinigami thought to herself as she sat on the throne, lost in her visions of grandeur. "I've waited a long time for this moment to occur. Longer than I thought."

Shinigami's thoughts shifted to many years in the past, when she was still a young girl living in Japan.

" _Good, and now put your skills to the test against each other." A familiar voice echoed through the chambers of a dojo room as two young girls were training in the art of ninjitsu. The two young girls were Karai and Shinigami, and their teacher was Tatsu, Shredder's high ranking right hand man._

" _You don't stand a chance, Shini. Besides, Daddy knows I'm the best." Karai said with a smile on her face as she raised her Katana._

" _We'll soon see about that." Shinigami said as she smiled as well, raising her Katana up as well._

 _The two then duelled intensely, giving it all they had learned throughout the years. Despite being so young, Karai and Shinigami were both exceptionally gifted in their ninja skills and their years of hard work and dedication made them all the more formidable._

 _In the end, only one stood victor as she possessed another skill in addition to martial arts. Shinigami used her magic tricks just in time to distract Karai, giving her the upper hand and opening up a perfect opportunity to strike._

" _Told you that magic isn't useless." Shinigami said with a cheeky look on her face as she proudly stood in the dojo, expecting the Shredder to come in and warmly congrajulate her at a moment's notice._

 _Indeed, Oroku Saki soon entered the dojo, but instead of stopping to praise the victor, headed straight for the Downed Karai._

" _My daughter, are you alright?" The Shredder asked Karai In a concerned and surprisingly empathetic tone._

" _Yes, Father. Its Nothing big, just got a bit overconfident." Karai said as she stumbled back onto a standing position, while being supported by her adoptive father._

" _You cannot afford to lose, Karai. You are meant to be so much more, and such greatness requires you to be vigilant." The Shredder said as he caringly carried away his adoptive daughter due to her exhaustion._

 _And like that, they both were gone. Shinigami was devastated, as her hard earned victory meant nothing to the Shredder, who gave all of his attention to Karai and none to her. She just stood there with Tatsu being the only other one in the room._

" _Shinigami, there is something you must know." Tatsu said as he refurbished his sword._

" _What is it Tatsu?" Shinigami replied._

" _Not too long ago, the Shredder decided to move with Karai to New York City to take care of some old business. You will be calling me Master here from now on." Tatsu said without a hint of regret in his voice._

 _Shinigami was utterly silent. The news was both unsurprising, since she had often heard of Shredder ranting about Hamato Yoshi, and the news of his location would be an opportunity for revenge that he simply could not afford to miss. However, it didn't make the news any the less painful. Shinigami had been raised in the Foot all her life and lacked any mother and father due to being an orphan. Shredder was the only one whom she looked up to as a parent, and losing him was bad enough, only made worse by his blatant favouritism for Karai. And outside of Shinigami's own dreams and ambitions, he did not see her as anything more than a soldier in an army, designed to fight and die for a cause which would glorify the leader and his handpicked associates alone. Shinigami wanted to be that handpicked and special chosen one, but it had been stolen from her._

"Karai took him from me." Shinigami thought to herself in the present day as she sat on her throne, eyes closed and contemplating.

"She tried taking away the legacy of the Foot and what it truly stood for, but never in a million years would I let that happen. She always was destined to be a traitor, since she had the blood and spirit of Hamato Yoshi. But Saki couldn't bear to think of that ugly truth, for he saw the woman he truly loved within her. I have done for you Saki, what you knew what was right but couldn't bring your poor heart to face. And now, I will avenge you by finishing off the very turtles that murdered you in cold blood. I'm sorry it was so late, that I couldn't avenge you while you still lived and made you proud, but it was simply not possible when your enemies were so strong. I may have appeared as an enemy on the outside to you in your final days when you were mutated, but my heart was fully loyal to you and my outside actions were only part of my strategy to ensure your victory in the long-term, in the case the worst happened during your final battle, which it did. Please forgive me, and accept me as your daughter, for I will never desert you and what you stood for relentlessly. Your generals were traitors in the end. Tiger Claw abandoned you when times got tough, Tatsu only wanted power for himself, and Karai's betrayal of you was the worst after all you had done for her. I will never be like them, and will forever call you Father."

"Master, you had called us?" A Foot Soldier spoke, putting Shinigami back into reality.

"Yes, I have a special message for the turtles that I need your help in delivering." Shinigami said with a smile on her face, as she stood up, ready for the final battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonardo's eyes slowly opened as the day's beautiful sunshine lit his body. The sound of birds chirping in the Northampton Forest was like music to his ears as he had never had a more blissful sleep in his life. Despite the tragedy that occurred before, Leonardo felt peace from knowing what he had dreamt about the night before. Life worked in strange and mysterious ways, and Leonardo's first instinct was to look around for his brothers. He searched for a moment, before realizing that they were already back at the Farmhouse, wide awake long before he was

"Leo! You won't believe what we went through!" Donatello said wide eyed as he and his brothers were glad to see Leonardo finally approach them after having slept in the longest he ever had.

"Morning Don." Leonardo calmly said with a smile on his face as he looked at his brother's astonished faces. "What happened everyone?"

"We all had the most amazing dream Leo." Michelangelo said. "There was Karai, Tang Shen, Master Splinter and even the Shredder. Did you have it too?"

"Yes, little brother." Leonardo said as he put his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "So, You all experienced the same thing as well?'

The three turtles nodded in response to Leonardo's question, confirming that the dream wasn't just a random memory, but a very real message that had been delivered to all 4 of them.

"So, we all know whats gotta be done, right guys?" Raphael said.

"Yeah, we have a city to save. And its time to show Shinigami the light." Leonardo said as he looked up to the sky, remembering Karai.

"We've all got your back, Sensei Bro." Michelangelo said in response.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise erupted from within the Farmhouse, causing all of the turtles to cover their ears In shock and grit their teeth in pain. They all ran inside the Farmhouse reluctantly, in order to locate the source of the grating noise.

"Greetings, Turtles." A voice said from the television, right after the screeching noise disappeared and revealed a face on the screen.

"Its Shinigami." Raphael said as the turtles looked at her arrogant face with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Observe what I have in my hand." Shinigami said as she revealed a pistol, cocking it up to the head of an innocent civilian who was held hostage. She then pulled trigger, instantly killing her victim in cold blood. "This is only a fraction of what the Foot is capable of. If you want to see more people in the city die, then by all means do not come. I could've killed you all in your lair right there and then, but I let you live for a reason. Staying in the farmhouse any longer only makes you responsible for all these deaths. If you want to bring me to justice, then come and get me." Shinigami said with a horrid and sadistic smile on her face as the television blacked out.

"You bet we will!" Raphael said angrily as he became tense from what the turtles had just seen.

"Its obviously some sort of trap." Donatello said with a sad tone. "But we have to go and save those innocent people, it would be wrong not to."

"Your right, D." Michelangelo said as the brothers got their weapons ready and thought of the burden upon their shoulders.

"Guys." Leonardo said as all of his brothers looked towards him "Where are April and Casey?"

Before his brothers could respond however, they heard the ShellRaiser pull in outside of the Farmhouse. This prompted all of the turtles to go outside, only to see a sight so great that it made them stare in awe for a good few seconds, instantly losing the depressive mood that had plagued them all just earlier.

There were April O'Neil and Casey Jones, standing outside the Parked ShellRaiser, but they were by no means the only one. With them stood many of the friends that the turtles had made over the years.

Of course, there were The Mighty Mutanimals, with all the members to have joined the team over time to be present. Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Mondo Gecko, Mona Lisa, Muckman, Joe-Eyeball, Bebop and Rocksteady all stood proudly before our heroes. They had all survived the vicious battle of the now War-Torn New York, and successfully escaped.

But even friends from their adventures in Northampton made their appearance, such as BigFoot and the Punk Frogs.

"You guys are the best." Mikey said with glee as he was awestruck by the sight of all of his friends.

"Anytime, bros." Casey Jones said with a smile on his face as he played around with his hockey stick. "We spent all-night gathering everyone and it was hard, but totally worth it."

"We thought you guys could use a little help." April said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, we've got a city out there to save." Donatello said in response.

"Just one more thing." Slash said as he walked over to the Shell-Raiser "Me and the rest of the Mutanimals ran to the lair, as soon as we heard about Shinigami's Attack. We managed to save Chompy, Ice-Cream Kitty and Timothy just in time before the fires totally destroyed the place."

Slash then opened the Shell-Raiser's storage, revealing all three to be relatively unharmed.

"Thank you so much, Buddy." Raphael said happily as he held Chompy in his hands lovingly. "We couldn't thank you all enough for what you've done."

"Now we will fight for New York together once again." Leatherhead said.

"Lets go, everyone. It is time." Leonardo said as everyone boarded their vehicles after Chompy, Ice Cream Kitty and Timothy were placed inside the Farmhouse where they would be safe. "This is for Karai."


	9. Chapter 9

The moon was shining brightly, as it was the peak of the night. New York City was in shambles from conflict and warfare, so much so that the sounds could be heard from even the neighbouring countryside.

"What is the situation?" Shinigami asked one of her Foot Soldiers at a familiar place, the old hideout of the Shredder during his final days. The building had been heavily damaged from the fires of the great battle that had taken place between Leonardo and the Shredder a year ago, but despite this, the legacy of the battle was all but forgotten.

"The turtles and their allies have made major advancements towards the Foot Headquarters in New York City. They have an entire army with them and we have sustained heavy losses." The Foot Soldier said in response as he bowed down in respect.

"Their sacrifices will not be in vain." Shinigami said as she put her hand on the Loyal Foot Soldier's shoulder. "Is Codename Unstoppable ready?"

"Yes, Master Shinigami." The Foot Soldier said.

"Good." Shinigami replied with a cold smile on her face as she looked up at the sky. "Today is the day, that our enemies will witness our true power."

 _A few hours earlier, in the outskirts of New York City_

The Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones are inside the Shell Raiser, while their other friends are all inside other vehicles, ready to take back their home after the Foot Invasion.

"Foot Militia, 12'OClock!" Leonardo said as he looked through the specialized viewing goggles of the Shell Raiser. "They're killing civilians, take em out!"

The other turtles obliged and fired their vehicle's laser weapons, taking out the barrage of Foot Soldiers that were mercilessly massacring innocent people just moments before.

"Dude, there must be thousands of them in the city." Michelangelo said, seeing as the Shell Raiser had not even entered the city yet, and yet there were Foot Soldiers everywhere around them.

"That ain't stopping us!" Raphael said in response, eager to get rid of them.

"Look at that guys!" Donatello said as he looked out of the windows, seeing tanks and helicopters getting closer to the vicinity of the city. "Looks like the Boys in Blue weren't the only ones that the Foot have been fighting."

"We can use all the help we can get, but remember to be careful guys. It's literally a warzone in there." Leonardo said just as the Shell Raiser entered the city, to which his brothers nodded.

Suddenly, just as the Shell-Raiser entered the deeply urban neighbourhood, it immediately stopped as one of its tyres was punctured by a spear. The turtles, April and Casey looked in horror as the Foot Soldiers stormed around them numbering in the hundreds.

"They knew we were coming." April said. "Get out before they blow up the truck!"

All Six immediately ran out as the Foot set the vehicle on fire, causing them to be surrounded with no way out.

"Turtles, Attack!" Leonardo yelled at the top of his lungs as all four of the brothers and April began to ward off the incoming horde of Ninjas. "Casey, call the Mutanimals for help!"

Casey immediately obliged, calling Slash on his T-Phone.

"Casey, whats the situation?!"

"Trapped, hundreds of the Foot Bots are closing in on us, can you come and give us a hand!?" Casey said just as he narrowly dodged a few fatally intentioned arrows.

"I wish we could, but we're trapped too! Everyone is trapped in this damn city!" Slash said before cutting off his line in haste.

"Casey! Are they on the way!?" April asked in desperation as her psychic shield was beginning to wear out from the repeated assaults of the Foot.

"No! We're on our own!" Casey cracked as the team was getting increasingly exhausted from their bruises in battle.

"Come on Ninjas, keep fighting!" Leonardo said as he blasted open a few Robotic Foot Soldiers with his Katanas. "We either take back the city or die trying!"

When all hope seemed lost and what seemed like the end for our heroes for near, a sudden miracle happened as help arrived on the way. It wasn't the help they expected however, as a certain Mutant Duo from the past came in blasting dozens of Foot Soldiers.

"Tiger Claw! Alopex!" Raphael said in awe as he saw the two working together to save them. The barrage of Foot Soldiers around them finally died down and the turtles, April and Casey were finally given a moment to breathe.

"Thanks for saving us." Donatello said, as he sighed a breath of relief. "But weren't you two.."

"There's no time to explain." Alopex said. "This was only a tiny fraction of the Foot, many still lay in wait for your arrival."

"Any chance you two know where Shinigami is?" April asked them both.

"The Brazilian gangs under Xever, the Russian Mobs of Steranko, and Hun's Purple Dragons have already searched for her around the city, but no luck. I've heard that she might be making her last stand in the Foot HQ, but that's not a guarantee." Tiger Claw said as he loaded his laser pistol in case any Foot Soldier tried to sneak up on them.

"That's where we'll go Ninjas." Leonardo said as he looked towards his team, before looking back towards Tiger Claw. "Thanks to you both, we would've not made it without you."

"Anytime, Leonardo. Now Go. We'll hold as many of them back as we can for you." Tiger Claw said as the turtles made their way towards the Foot Headquarters in the heart of New York City on Foot.

"This is it turtles, we get Shinigami, we end this right here and right now!" Leonardo said as the team entered the building to find hundreds of Foot Soldiers once again attacking them.

This time however, help was able to arrive on time as the Mighty Mutanimals, Bebop and Rocksteady were able to help clear the path towards the buildings top Floor.

"Go Turtle Ninjas, before Shinigami escapes!" Rocksteady said as he held off a few Foot Soldiers on his own before Bebop and the other Mutanimals came to his assistance.

"You heard the man, lets move!" Raphael said as the turtles continued to make their push towards the top floor of the building's throne room. April and Casey stayed behind to make sure that the Foot were kept in check.

When they finally reached their destination, the turtles saw a shadowy figure seated on the throne, once again wearing the makeshift Shredder armour from before.

"This is it, Go for it!" Leonardo said as all four turtles charged towards the shadowy figure at lightning speed.

The figure however disappeared once again, only to re-appear and strike each of the turtles one by one. This time however, the turtles were much better prepared and managed to land a few hits of their own on the shady figure, causing it to limp in battle.

"You turtles will never win, the Shredder is destined to be avenged." The figure said in its deep and raspy voice, hurt but not crippled.

"Shinigami, you don't have to do this." Leonardo said as he defended himself from the figure striking him with his own sword. "I've seen what happens to those who follow down the Shredder's dark path, I don't want you to suffer the same."

"Lies, you have always been fed lies." The figure said as it once again pushed its assault against Leonardo while the other turtles were now kept busy by another barrage of relentless Foot Soldiers. "You are responsible for the death of the Shredder."

"No! He brought it upon himself!" Leonardo said in frustration as he deflected another one of the figures attack. "You're no different, filled with hate, filled with rage! Is this really what you want for yourself!" Leonardo shouted once again, eyes fully focused on the Shredder-like figure as he managed to hurt it till a point where it was on its knees.

The figure hesitated for a moment, before grabbing its sword for a final blow. "Yes, this is exactly what I want."

It then lept up into the air, sword in hand, going straight for Leonardo's throat.

"You leave me no choice Shinigami." Leonardo said to himself as he leapt at the same time, decapitating the figure's head in an instant.

It took a few moments for the Leonardo to process what happened after the event, but after the thoughts had finished racing through his mind, he looked at what was now his former enemy. Only to realize, that it wasn't. Electrical Sparks flew around the body as it lay motionless, revealing itself to be a robot all along.

Leonardo's eyes then widened as he saw red lights flashing inside the robot's interior, followed by a chilling and familiar voice that echoed through its speakers.

"Death awaits you, Turtles."

Leonardo then turned towards his brothers, still fighting the Foot Soldiers as time slowed to a crawl. He attempted to warn them of the incoming detonation, but before he could, the bomb inside the robotic body detonated, engulfing everything within sight as the entire Foot HQ blew up into a million pieces.

Everything faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir, so far no luck in tracking the Kraang, or Codename Unstoppable." One of the EPF soldiers said to Bishop, in a far away location.

"We must…." Before Bishop could finish his sentence, he received a phone call. Bishop immediately picked it up.

"Sir, New York City is under attack! Heavy Foot Clan activity! The City is in Shambles!" An EPF soldier desperately shouted over the phone as gunfire and explosions could be heard from the other end of the line.

"We'll get there immediately!" Bishop said as he hung up. "Come on, the Kraang can wait! Lets go!"

All of the EPF soldiers with Bishop nodded without hesitation and began to make their long journey back to New York City. It took a good few hours for Bishop and his comrades to reach New York City. But it was too late.

"Nooo!" Bishop shouted as he witnessed something terrifying. A great explosion from inside of the Foot Clan Headquarters that levelled a significant portion of the surrounding city. Hundreds, thousands of civilians even, were killed in cold blood, but nothing could prepare Bishop for what horrors awaited him, when made his way to the debris alongside his EPF soldiers, to help find any possible survivors.

What he found instead, were many of his friends, laying dead and barely recognizable through the charred corpses. April, Casey, the Mutanimals, and many more of the turtle's allies, had all been killed by the explosion.

"I will find those responsible for this. I promise." Bishop said to himself as he lowered his head in sadness and stood on the rubble that had been created through the battle in New York.

 _A Few Days Later_

"Sir, we have found evidence indicating that the Foot Clan isn't completely dead." An EPF soldier said as he stood before his superior in the TCRI building "Most were killed in the battle, but we have good reason to believe that Shinigami Is still alive and in hiding."

"Good. We will find her, and justice will be served." Bishop said as he stood up. "Even after a complete investigation, we couldn't find any of the turtles' remains within the explosion radius despite them being present in the building during the heat of battle. I have no doubt in my mind that Shinigami isn't operating on her own. Something larger is at work here."

"We better start searching at this moment sir, there's no telling when she might escape." The Loyal EPF soldier said as he stood upright. "Its our only chance to get to the bottom of this."

"Agreed. Gather the rest of the EPF immediately. We are heading to Shinigami's safehouse." Bishop said.

Within a matter of hours, Bishop and his soldiers were already outside of the Shredder's old headquarters outside of New York City, ready to strike.

"This is it. Shinigami doesn't leave this place alive." Bishop said as he got his laser blaster ready for combat.

"Enemy forces outside the Building!" One of the Foot Tower guards shouted as he spotted Bishop and his soldiers ready to breach. "Take them out!"

Before the Foot could act however, Bishop and his skilled mercenaries already made quick work of them.

He then made his way inside the old and burned building, scouting out any Foot Soldiers that tried to sneak up on him. One thing that particularly caught the eye of Bishop and his soldiers was the fact that many of the Foot Soldiers were robots, made using Kraang technology. Of course, they could've just been from the days of the Shredder when he made an alliance with the Kraang, but the sheer number of robots that were present, the fact that most of the Shredder's Robotic Foot Ninjas were destroyed during his last stand against the turtles, and Bishop's gut feeling all told him otherwise.

"Incoming Chopper! Its probably here to escort Shinigami!" One of the EPF soldiers still outside the building said over the radio as he spotted a helicopter not too far away.

Then a large number of Foot Soldiers, numbering in the hundreds all made an assault on Bishop and his soldiers. They tried their best to fight them all off, but in the time that they had, it might've not been enough to prevent Shinigami from escaping.

"Sir, we'll hold them off, you go after Shinigami!" One of the EPF soldiers said as he continued to fire his laser blaster into the huge barrage of Foot Soldiers.

Without saying a word, Bishop nodded in agreement and immediately carried out the task at hand. He ran as fast as he could towards the top floor of the building, towards where Shinigami would be escorted away by the helicopter. Multiple Foot Soldiers tried to stop Bishop from making his advance, but the Utrom Warrior persevered, defeating every single one of them using the skills he had learned over the years.

And then, Bishop finally made it to the top floor, helicopter about to land and Shinigami about to escape.

"You will not get away this time!" Bishop exclaimed as he carefully charged his laser blaster, and fired at the cockpit of the incoming helicopter, causing it to fall into the forest below before exploding.

"You just made a big mistake." Shinigami said as she stood opposite of Bishop, seeing him eye to eye.

"On the Contrary." Bishop said as he loaded his laser blaster, ready for a great battle.

He immediately fired at his shots at Shinigami, but the female Ninja was extra-ordinarily quick, dodging every single shot of his until she could get up close.

Bishop then ran out of ammunition, forcing him to rely on hand-to hand combat. He and Shinigami exchanged multiple blows, with Shinigami having the advantage due to her Ninja skills as well as the ability to create Illusions, something that Bishop had no way around despite his life-long experiences as a fighter in Dimension X.

Shinigami then landed a hard kick, causing Bishop to fall on his back.

"You thought you could defeat me. Within me lies the spirit of the Shredder, always ready to strike." Shinigami said as she readied her dagger to deliver the final blow to Bishop, just like how she had ended Karai.

"There she is! Attack!"

Before she could attack however, a barrage of EPF soldiers came storming onto the rooftops, firing their laser weapons straight into Shinigami, causing her to fall unconscious but not killing her.

"Just in Time." Bishop said as he got onto his feet, looking at his fellow EPF soldiers with a smile on his face for saving his life. "But now, it is time we get some answers."

Just as Bishop said that however, Shinigami's phone rang. He picked it up and a familiar voice from the past spoke from the other end of the line.

"Codename Unstoppable was a success! You have done your end of the bargain Shinigami, now we're on the way to escort you so we can work on the Mutagen Bomb together." The voice on the line said.

"Sir." An EPF soldier said as Bishop hung up the phone.

"We have no time." Bishop said in haste yet a somewhat Calm tone as he dropped the phone onto the floor. "We have to leave this place now, before we all die."

The EPF soldiers were puzzled but they immediately obliged, leaving the place with such speed that it seemed that they had never come there in the first place.

"Sir, why didn't we get Shinigami? She could've told us something about the turtles." One of the EPF soldiers said to Bishop after they were out of harms way.

"Forget it, I already have the info I need." Bishop said. "I know the Turtles are in good hands."

"And Who was that on the phone?" The EPF soldier asked again out of the curiosity.

"Kraang Subprime." Bishop said. "He was behind the bomb."

 _Meanwhile, at Shredder's old hideout._

Mere minutes had passed since Bishop and his soldiers left. Shinigami then woke up, hurt but still able. She witnessed hundreds of Kraang making their way towards her in their technodromes, all numbering in the hundreds.

"The fool, he didn't know about my connections with the Kraang." Shinigami said as she got onto her knees, waving for help.

The Kraang came, and as expected, helped her onto her feet.

"You won't believe what I've been through." Shinigami with a sigh of relief. "Bishop was here. He nearly had me, but you all came just in time."

"Indeed, we came just in time." Kraang Subprime said. "Did he manage to get any valuable information out of you?"

"No." Shinigami said. "I would never ruin your plans."

"Good." Kraang Subprime said. " Its been nice doing business with you Shinigami. But now with the Foot all dead, you're no longer of any use to us." He said again with an arrogant smile on his face.

Shinigami's eyes then widened with horror, as she realized that she was not in a favourable situation by any means. Her first instinct was to try and make a run for it, but the bruises of her battle prevented her from moving any faster than a limp.

"Pathetic and Gullible Human. You're just like all the rest." Kraang Subprime said with ruthlessness in his voice. "Typical of you to betray your own kind by working with us, did you really think we cared for you deep down?"

"It can't be." Shinigami said with tears beginning to form in her eyes, as two Kraang droids forcefully grabbed her and dragged her towards a small room in the Shredder's old headquarters upon Subprime's orders.

They then threw her inside, locking the door from the outside.

"Burn this place down." Kraang Subrprime said heartlessly. "The Shredder would've eventually betrayed us when he was alive, his home doesn't deserve to be standing."

Without hesitation, The Kraangdroids under Subrpime obeyed his command. They sprayed gasoline all over the already damaged building and then lit it on fire, ensuring that nothing would be left but ashes.

"And now, the world will witness the wrath of the Kraang." Subprime said with a sadistic smile as he and his forces made their way back to the Kraang headquarters while Shinigami helplessly burned inside to her death.


	11. Chapter 11

"Death awaits you turtles."

It was these words that sent Leonardo into a mode of panic as he turned towards his brothers immediately during their final battle against the Foot. For a second he thought that he would lose himself and his family in the heat of battle, but no such thing happened.

Instead, the turtles found themselves waking up in a garden of bliss, virtually unharmed. Was this all another dream? Or simply the afterlife?

"Where are we?" A dazed but comfortable Leonardo asked as he felt the grass gently breeze against his face.

"I think we're dead, dudes." Michelangelo said, looking up into the sky. "Remember the dream? This could be it for us."

"But, what about the others? April, Casey, The Mutanimals?" Donatello asked, slowly getting up on his feet.

"They didn't make it unfortunately." A familiar voice echoed from behind them as all four turtles turned to look. It was Renet, holding the time scepter. "I saved all four of you just in time, because Lord Simultaneous needed you."

All of the turtles except for Raphael greeted her.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Renet asked him in a concerned tone as he refused to look at her.

"Renet, all my friends back in New York are dead at the hands of that heartless Shinigami. Of course I'm not alright." Raphael said with a mixed look of anger and sadness on his face, still refusing to face Renet. "You are a time traveller, why didn't you just prevent all this from happening in the first place? Or if not that, why didn't you save the others from the explosion?!"

"Raphael, I know how you feel." Renet said in response. "But it is beyond my control to dictate the course of history. Forces beyond our control had already decided eons ago that this was what was always meant to happen. I'm only here to help you fulfil your destiny."

"Well, they decided wrong! Shinigami doesn't deserve to live after all she has done, and our friends didn't deserve to die like they did." Raphael said, defiantly walking off into the nearby bush.

"Raphael!" Renet said as she pursued him, only to be stopped by the other turtles.

"He just needs some time alone." Michelangelo said as he put his hand on Renet's shoulders.

"I understand. Thanks, Michelangelo." Renet said in response, before sitting down on the soft grass, alongside the remaining 3 turtles.

"So, where are we anyway?" Leonardo asked as he looked around at the beautiful surroundings. The place was an Oasis, full of life.

"The home for you and your brothers, 50 years in the future." Renet said with a smile on her face as she looked around and admired the scenery.

"Its Beautiful." Donatello said. "I just hope everyone we lost is in a better place."

"No need to worry, Donatello. They're all in good hands." Renet said. "And I promise you all, whatever injustices you have suffered for in this world will be settled in the next."

"I bet Shinigami will suffer even more than Shredder for what she did." Raphael said as he came back from his solitude, still upset but more level-headed than before.

"She already is." Renet said in response. "Shinigami is dead too."

"What?!" All four turtles said as their attention turned to Renet once again.

"But I could've sworn that she had a decoy back there." Leonardo said, recalling how he decapitated the disguised robot wearing the makeshift Shredder armour during the final battle.

"She did manage to survive the battle Leo, but that's only one half of the story." Renet said in response. "What you all didn't know was that Shinigami's not your real enemy. She was nothing more than a puppet of the Kraang, who simply disposed of Shinigami when her usefulness to them was up."

"Looks like what comes around, goes around." Michelangelo said as he began to think of how Shinigami must've felt when the Kraang betrayed her. It was indeed a lowly end for someone, not dying in the heat of battle as a martyr or a hero, but as an expendable pawn in someone's scheme. Shinigami began her regime of terror by betraying Karai, and now her fate had come full-circle by making her experience loss and isolation before finally killing her off at the hands of the very Kraang that helped her rise to power. Either way, It was the end of Shinigami in this world, for a greater evil lay ahead for the turtles.

"So, we and everyone else had been distracted away from the Kraang. It is probably exactly what they wanted, to buy time for whatever they're planning next." Donatello remarked.

"Correct, Don." Renet said in response. "And that's why all four of you are here. You have to stop the Kraang, otherwise the consequences will be devastating."

"I understand." Raphael said as he grabbed his shoulder in slight pain after emerging back from the thick vegetation that he had formerly disappeared into just prior. "I'm sorry I lost it with you back there."

"Its ok, Raph." Renet said with a smile on her face as she helped him onto his feet. "You four are still a bit shaken up from your fight back there, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that battle did take a lot out of us." Leonardo said as the turtles nodded in agreement.

"Guess it is best that all four of you take a rest for now." Renet said in response. "I'll be gone for a while to get help across the multiverse. Just give me a signal using Michelangelo's temporal holo-projector when you're ready to start your mission in Dimension X."

"We will." Leonardo said as he and his brothers got back onto their backs, letting their bruised bodies slowly heal as they basked in the sun of the Oasis.

Renet then looked at all four of them going to rest with a pleasant smile on her face before using her Time Scepter to go on her way across space and time.

"You know dudes." Michelangelo said serenely as his eyes were shut as he lay on the grass. "I'm sure glad we got to see Renet again."

"You see her everyday on that thing you hologram thing." Raphael said in a cheeky tone as he continued to lie on his back as well.

"April, Casey and everyone else is up there with Master Splinter and Karai now." Leonardo said as he looked up to the sky. "Time sure flies by pretty fast, so many people around us are gone, and so soon."

"Yeah, I guess everyone's time is bound to be up someday." Donatello added as he stared into the beauty of the Oasis. "But I guess there's still a long time till ours, I mean Renet told us that this would be future home eventually."

"Look forward to be here in 50 years, guys?" Leonardo said as he slowly closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze against his face.

"Yeah, Home Sweet Home." Raphael said as he happily stared into the bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dimension X, thousands of years in the past._

"Alright bros, this is it." Michelangelo said as all four turtles ventured through the Dimension X wasteland. "Renet told me she would be gone to get help across the multi-verse. So we're on our own for now."

"Sounds like a plan. But where exactly do we begin?" Donatello said in response as he adjusted his Dimension X breather. All the turtles had them as they were fully prepared for their mission to fight the Kraang.

"Renet just told me telephatically about a Mutagen Bomb that the Kraang are making at this point in time. That's where we gotta go bros." Michelangelo said as he focused his mind, being the genius that he was in this parallel universe.

"Looks like genius Mikey is here to stay for now." Raphael said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Be careful ninjas." Leonardo said as he tightly held one of his Katanas. "There's no telling what might be here."

Just as Leonardo said this however, a rapid succession of laser fire flew over their heads, sending the turtles into shock. They ducked for cover immediately and hid under the vegetation of Dimension X crystals, as the fire continued.

"Triceratons! Attack the Kraang!" An individual on one of the warring factions said as the wasteland turned into a battlefield.

The turtles were only able to watch from a safe distance, as it was too dangerous to venture out with only the four of them to face two entire armies. The turtles were not even sure if they belonged in this war. Sure, the Kraang were clear enemies to them, but the Triceratons weren't allies in their eyes either, having destroyed the entire Planet Earth at one point in time.

"So, what do we Leonardo?" Raphael asked as the turtles continued to duck under cover.

"We make a run for it. We're too outnumbered to make a difference here." Leonardo said in response as all four turtles stealthily made their way away from the heat of battle.

The turtles managed to get away safely, but it wasn't long before they were lost in the vast Dimension X wasteland again. With nowhere to go and their food supply running out slowly but surely, it seemed to our heroes that they were going in circles in a place that looked the same throughout.

"Well, there goes our last bottle of water." Raphael said as he took one final sip, leaving the turtles without any source of nourishment.

Aimlessly, They continued to wander in search of their vaguely defined objective, but to no luck. Eventually, they collapsed one by one. Leonardo was the last one to remain standing in the middle of the harsh Dimension X environment, and before he fell unconscious, saw a multitude of figures approaching him and his brothers. Helpless, he collapsed as well, hoping that the figures had good intentions.

 _A few hours_ later _._

"Where am I?" Leonardo asked as he slowly observed his surroundings. He was in a strange but familiar place. But what mattered most of all that Leonardo felt nourished and saw his brothers safe, sound asleep next to him.

Then again, he saw the figures from before standing infront of him. They were the Utroms.

"Bishop?" Leonardo asked.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Bishop asked the turtle, confused himself.

"Its hard to explain. We know each other, but not yet." Leonardo said as he slowly stretched to get rid of the slumber in his body "Me and my brothers are actually from the future."

"So you four are time travellers. What else do you know?" Bishop asked him in a friendly but cautious tone.

"That you are the Utroms, fighting against the Kraang hive mind after one of your scientists discovered Mutagen." Leonardo remarked. "We're here to help, though we don't exactly know how yet."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" One of the fellow Utroms asked Bishop.

"In times like this, we can use all the help we can get against the Kraang and the Triceratons." Bishop said with a smile on his android body's face as he assured his fellow Utroms of the turtles' innocence.

Slowly but surely, the other turtles woke up as well. They were immediately treated to food and water by the friendly Utroms, and felt much needed relief after having spent hours in the harsh Dimension X landscape.

"This is amazing." Donatello said as he downed some of the food.

"Even better than Pizza dudes!" Michelangelo said as he couldn't help himself enough to the mysterious but delicious delicacy that the Utroms offered to them.

"What is this stuff?" Raphael asked.

"Kraathatrogon Flesh." Bishop said in response, having a relatively emotionless look on his face, as if this was a regular norm and occurrence in his homeworld.

One by one, the turtles stopped eating their food without saying anything. Their expressions were one of horror and denial.

"I think we're full." Michelangelo said in a hushed tone as he broke the awkward silence.

"In honour of Mortu!" Bishop said as he handed the delicacy to his fellow Utroms.

"Mortu?" Leonardo asked, instantly becoming more curious than disgusted at this point.

"You're telling me you've never heard of our great King?" Bishop asked the four turtles.

"We have come to know a lot about the Utroms over the years, but to know you have a King, that is news for us." Donatello said in response.

"He may no longer here with us, but Mortu lives on in the hearts of all Utrom Kind." Bishop said, his tone of voice becoming slightly more sad than before.

"What happened?" Raphael asked Bishop.

"It was Kraang Prime. He killed our King, and that allowed him to brainwash most of us." Bishop said. "Without Mortu on our side, we are only a mere shadow of our past selves, hiding all the time. He truly was a great king, bringing a new era of peace and prosperity after we had been a race of war and blood in the past. But it was never enough for some who couldn't let go of the past."

"It must've been a tragedy for Kraang Subprime to betray you." Leonardo said as he listened to Bishop's story.

"Kraang Subprime?" Bishop asked, completely confused.

"You mean you don't know about." Leonardo said, but before he could finish, another Utrom entered the ship that he and the other turtles were on.

"Knight!"

"Bishop!"

The two Utroms embraced, to the delight of all the other Utroms at the council.

The turtles however, were horrified upon seeing that Kraang Subprime, formerly known as Knight, was still roaming freely among the Utroms.

"Turtles, meet my brother." Bishop said as the turtles reluctantly greeted the secretly traitorous Utrom, one by one.

"Where have you been, brother?" Bishop asked Knight.

"Spying on the Kraang, they've been up to no good." Knight said in response.

"You've been risking your life on a daily basis. You know I could lose you if you go out too much." Bishop said as he affectionately placed one of his tentacles over his brother's body, since both of them were now outside of their android bodies in the comfort of the ship.

The Utrom Brothers continued to converse among each other and with the rest of the council, but the turtles could only look at each other wide-eyed in silence, knowing that they had to show Bishop and the Utrom council the truth about Knight before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bishop, do you mind if we have a word with you in private?" Leonardo asked the Utrom, as he looked over at the recently arrived Knight.

"But this is private, Leonardo." Bishop said to the turtle. "There is no one else around but us Utroms."

Leonardo looked at his brothers, unsure of what to say next. Were the turtles messing with the space-time continuum by attempting to warn Bishop of the betrayal at the hand of his brother, or was this simply the way it was always supposed to be?

"I mean just you and us. It's something you really need to know." Leonardo said in response.

"If it is something that Bishop needs to know, then it is surely something his own brother deserves to hear as well."Knight said, with the slightest hint of slyness and cunning in his voice.

"I agree with you, my brother." Bishop said as he turned towards Knight. "There is nothing I would hide from you. Whatever the turtles want to tell me, you are not going to be left out of it."

The turtles looked at each other once again, once again unsure of what to do. The burden of proof would be upon them if they were to accuse Knight of treachery right there and then, and the last thing they needed was a hostile relationship with Bishop for attempted defamation of his brother. Then again, the turtles couldn't leave Bishop in the darkness about Knight's true intentions without being at fault themselves. There was no real telling when Kraang Subprime was going to strike from behind his false persona, and the turtles needed to act fast.

Raphael was the first to then speak.

"Your brother is a traitor, Bishop. He has been working with the Kraang this whole time." The words came out increasingly quickly, but it took a while for Bishop to digest them.

"What are you turtles saying? There must be some sort of misunderstanding you picked up during your travels." Bishop said in response.

"You don't understand Bishop, you can't trust him anymore." Donatello then added.

It was almost as if the turtles were ignoring the fact that Knight was right there in the room, listening to every word and its implications. Although the focus was on him, the turtles on Bishop were exclusively conversing with each other, causing neither of the parties to notice the scornful and hateful expression that grew on Knight's face, slowly but surely. He was about to be discovered sooner than he thought, and the soon to be known Kraang Subprime was in just as much haste as the turtles to reach his objectives.

"You can't ignore us Bishop, or you will end up regretting not listening to us." Michelangelo then said.

"We have been through time, we know what is going on!" Leonardo said immediately afterwards, but was then immediately cut off at the end by the now clearly distressed Utrom.

"Silence!" Bishop shouted in anger as he looked at the turtles with utter contempt. "Us Utroms saved your lives from certain death out there, and this is how repay us?! I will tolerate no such false allegations about my brother! He fought by my side for years for the Utrom Kingdom, made countless contributions to our wellbeing, and was always there whenever I needed him. There is no reason for me to trust you complete strangers over him."

The turtles stood there, not pleased in the slightest, but they knew this was a battle they couldn't win. Bishop was right, how could they, complete strangers from the perspectives of the Utroms, hold anymore weight than the two brothers themselves who had literally lived together for thousands of years. Bishop was distraught by their attempt to point out Knight's treachery, but not phased in the slightest. This was not a bond that he was going to let go of so easily.

"Fine, you have it your way." Leonardo said as he put back his Katana into its sheath with an aura of disappointment and frustration in his voice. "But don't say we didn't warn you."

"You may leave now, turtles." Bishop said In response immediately. "All four of you are dismissed from the protection of the Utroms."

"Come on Ninjas, lets go." Leonardo said once, then saying no more as the four turtles made their way out of the Utrom headquarters.

The turtles were lucky. Despite having soured their relationship with the Utroms for the moment being, they weren't going to be incinerated for simply expressing their disapproval. Had it been any other race in Dimension X, one word of defiance was all it would take to turn our heroes into ashes, but the Utroms were peaceful and non-violent in a way that was completely revolutionary for their time, thousands of years in the past.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, my brother." Bishop said as he turned towards Knight. "I know you would never work for the Kraang, you are one of us."

"You are absolutely right, Bishop." Knight said in response, but he was certainly not feeling the same way. "But there is work to be done. We need to know the true plans of the Kraang."

"Go, my dear brother. Do what you must. I will continue to protect what remains of us while you figure out the plans of our enemies." Bishop said as he affectionately placed the arm of his robot body over Kraang Subprime's shoulder. It wasn't long before the secretly traitorous Utrom was gone, to actually help the Kraang rather than to work against them.

"There he goes." Raphael said in a hushed tone as all four turtles stealthily watched Knight make his way towards the large and barren landscape of Dimension X. Using their Ninja skills, they secretly followed him without being noticed.

Knight travelled a long way until he was well out of sight from the Utrom Headquarters.

"Ah, my friend. You have returned." A voice echoed from a large fortress that Knight approached. It was the one of many technodromes that the Kraang had created, and inside lay the brains behind the entire operation.

"I am at your service, Master." Knight said in a tone of total devotion and loyalty. "We don't have much time before the Utroms discover me. Travellers from across time have come to warn him."

"Not to worry, Kraang Subprime. We will take care of the time travellers, but there is something much bigger at hand." Kraang Prime said, his voice thundering across the sky as it came out of the walls of the technodrome. "Is the Black Hole Generator ready?"

"Yes, My Lord." Knight said in response.

"Good, then do it." Kraang Prime said.

Knight obliged without any hesitation, pressing a button that he was holding the entire time. A few seconds passed uneventfully, but that immediately changed as an explosion of epic proportions could be seen in the great distance, temporarily blinding both the Kraang and the turtles.

"That takes full care of the Triceratons." Kraang Prime said with sadistic joy in his voice as millions of lives just perished there and then, through the push of button. "And now, to enact our Ultimate plan."


	14. Chapter 14

The turtles were awestruck. Even though it was common knowledge at this point to them that the large majority of the Triceraton Empire had been eliminated thousands of years ago, it was another thing to witness the event firsthand. They were living the course of history, for it was this same explosion of epic proportions that served as the catalyst for the remaining Tricertaons to destroy the earth all those years later.

"Those bastard Kraang." Raphael said to himself and his brothers as he watched Kraang Subprime relish in delight, surrounded by a swarm of brainwashed Droids. The turtles were anything but delighted however, as the deaths of so many in a single swoop disgusted and angered our heroes to say the least.

"Focus, Raphael. We have to know what these guys are up to." Leonardo said in response, being carefully observant.

"Kraang Subprime, what is the status on the Mutagen Bomb?" Kraang Prime asked.

"All ready for deployment my lord. Once we use this on our first test planet, Earth. All of its inhabitants will become Dimension X creatures and the landscape will become suitable for us to thrive." Kraang Subprime said in response.

"Good." Kraang Prime said, mildly giggling. "And are you ready to take care of Bishop and the Utroms?"

"Yes, today will be the day that Bishop and the Utroms will be no more." Kraang Subprime said with a cold and sadistic smirk across his scarred face.

The turtles looked at each other, knowing that action will have to be taken quickly. They couldn't afford to let either plan be set in motion, for the consequences would be disastrous to say the least.

"We'll have to split up guys." Leonardo said to the team. "You and Donatello will have to use your smarts to try and stop that Mutagen Bomb, while me and Raphael will go and help Bishop." Leonardo then turned to Donatello specifically. "Donnie, do you still have that anti-Mutagen with you?"

"Lots of it in my shell alone." Donatello said in response. "Perhaps it can be used to weaken the Kraang hive mind, and retard their knowledge of Mutagen, till a point where they'll have to spend thousands of years just re-developing it."

"Good. The plan is set." Leonardo said as he looked at his brothers. "They may have brute strength, but remember that we all are from the future. We're way ahead of them in terms of foreknowledge, so we can't risk losing that advantage by giving ourselves away."

"Lets do this bros." Michelangelo said as he and Donatello stayed behind, with a plan to infiltrate the technodrome containing Kraang-Prime while Leonardo and Raphael left.

"There's a ton of them out there, we don't stand a chance on our own." Donatello said as he saw the hoardes of Kraang guarding the technodrome. "We'll need a distraction."

"I just know who might be able to help us." Michelangelo said with a smirk on his face as he pulled out his Temporal Holo-Projector, used to contact Renet at any point in time or space.

"You're a genius here Mikey!" Donatello almost shouted, just barely avoiding the urge in order to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention.

"I sure am bro. I don't wear all this mumbo jumbo for no reason." Michelangelo said in response, referring to his fancy outfit in Dimension X that he had acquired during their first trip to the place.

"The best way to is to fight fire with fire." Donatello said as he observed the hundreds of Kraang passing by. "An alliance with the Triceratons wouldn't be possible at this time or any other time period due to their unwillingness, but I know of someone else who can create diversion while we infiltrate the technodrome."

"I'm already ahead of you, brah." Michelangelo said with a cheeky smile on his face as he began to use his Tempo-Hologram Projector.

"Hello, Renet here." A voice echoed from the machine.

"It's the cute turtle, Renet." Michelangelo said, ever so slightly blushing.

"Ah yes, Mikey. How may I help you at this time?" Renet asked him.

"I was wondering if we could get the help of Sal Commander and his army against the Kraang in Dimension X?" Michelangelo asked in response.

"From which time period?" Renet once again asked him.

"From my present day when they all know and trust us. Is it possible?"

"Hold on. I'll check with Lord Simultaneous to see if would create a time paradox."

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other, hoping that their request would be granted. They waited a few minutes, but Renet eventually came back on the line.

"I've got good news. I can bring over the entire Salamandrian army to you without any sort of disruption to the space-time continuum. It should take about half an hour but I'll try my best to bring them as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, Renet. You're the best." Michelangelo said, his voice becoming more excited with each response.

"That's nothing, wait till you see what I've got for you when your mission here is done." Renet said in response in an equally cheerful tone.

"Bye Renet."

"Bye Mikey."

Michelangelo and Donatello quietly waited In that same corner for a good few minutes, using that time to nourish themselves with food and water so that their mission would go as smoothly as possible. They were about to complete something of an incredibly large scale, but the pair were incredibly content and relaxed compared to other missions that just didn't compare in size. After all, weren't they just following the course of history as it was meant to be? Bishop and the Utroms certainly surived thousands of years into the future despite being betrayed by Kraang Subprime, and the Kraang as a whole would not perfect their Mutagen until their invasion of New York during the same time, so their mission would've had to have succeeded. Neverthless, they were invested and not the slightest bit unmotivated, for the fate of many worlds lay in their hands.

Michelangelo and Donatello then turned behind themselves, as they heard the faintest of Footsteps. Being hyper vigilant, they turned around immediately into a defensive posture, for they could've been spotted by their enemies. But to the relief of the two turtles, it was not a Kraang but rather a Salamandrian that approached them.

"In our culture, your poses are one of welcoming and acceptance." Sal Commander said with a smile on his face as he approached the two. "What help do you turtles require from the Salamandrian race?"

"Good to see you Sal Commander." Donatello and Michelangelo said simultaneously, shaking hands with the advanced reptile. By this point, he had recognized that it didn't mean a call to war like in his home world, so Sal Commander gladly extended his hand and greeted the two.

"We need you to create a diversion by having your forces engage the Kraang so we can enter that battle fortress." Donatello said as he looked towards the technodrome. " You up to the task?"

"Anything for you, brave turtle warriors." Sal Commander said in response. "After all you've done for us, consider this a return favour. Anyways, How is Mona Lisa back on earth?"

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other briefly before looking back at Sal Commander.

"Well, There was a battle in New York with the Foot Clan, and Mona Lisa was one of the bravest fighters." Michelangelo said. "Unfortunately she didn't make it out alive. No one except for us did."

Sal Commander had a brief look of remorse on his face as he received the news, but to the surprise of the turtles, his grief was soon gone.

"I have seen many years of battle, and lost many of my comrades." Sal Commander said as he looked up into the Pink Dimension X sky. "Mona Lisa was one of the best warriors we've ever had. Her efforts will not be forgotten."

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at Sal Commander, knowing exactly what he meant. All of their friends on earth, whether it was April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai,The Mighty Mutanimals, Mona Lisa, Bebop or Rocksteady might've perished in the Final Battles against the Foot Clan, but the memories of their brave efforts lived on in the turtles' psyches. In fact, by doing what was best at this point in time, the turtles were only honouring those very memories.

Strongly motivated and ready to undergo their mission, Michelangelo and Donatello then prepared themselves to make their way across the Kraang patrols stealthily, while Sal Commander got his army ready to create a diversion.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, this is Raph." Leonardo said as he and his brother made his way through the harsh landscapes of Dimension X. "We find Bishop, and we warn him before Kraang Subprime catches him off guard."

"We tried that last time, Leonardo. And he kicked us out." Raphael said with dissatisfaction in his voice. "What makes you think he will listen this time?"

"Because it was destined to be." Leonardo said with confidence in his voice. "Bishop was alive and well all those years later we met him. Our plan would've have had to have succeeded at this point in time."

"It does make me wonder however, if we just sat down here, would Bishop still survive the attack? Are we destined to succeed no matter what?" Raphael said with doubt in his tone.

"We will not just sit around Raph." Leonardo said in response, bold as a warrior. "Or do you want to go down in history as a wimp?"

"Me? A wimp! Never!" Raphael roared as his muscles tensed and his pupils adopted pure white, grabbing his Sai with greater force than ever before.

"That's the spirit, brother." Leonardo said with a cheeky smile on his face as he playfully patted Raphael on the back. "You just need that extra push, and you're a formidable foe in battle."

Raphael retained his battle pose and tensed muscles, but he allowed his emotions to settle as he understood what Leonardo was trying to achieve.

"Thanks, Leo." Raphael said with a smile on his face as he glanced over at his brother once again. "You know, you do remind me a lot of Master Splinter at times. You're a good Sensei, Leo."

Leonardo was slightly taken aback by Raphael's sudden declaration, but nevertheless accepted the compliment with a gesture of brotherly nodding.

"I think we're in the right place." Raphael said as he observed his surroundings, recognizing this place as the same one where they were exiled by Bishop and the Utroms.

"Bishop obviously won't let us back in, so we'll just have to wait for Kraang Subrpime to make his entrance before we get the jump on him." Leonardo said as he cleaned his Katana.

"Time to put our Ninja Skills to use in this world." Raphael said as he and Leonardo disappeared into the shadows of the Dimension X wasteland. "We strike hard, and then fade away into the night."

"I don't think Dimension X has day and night like our world." Leonardo said in response. "Plus, we fade away first, and then strike."

"I know, Leo. It just sounds cool to say it." Raphael said.

Leonardo smiled at his brother's remark, then gestured to him as the two got into position, lying in wait.

 _Meanwhile, inside the Secret Utrom Headquarters_

"What are you worried about, Bishop?" One of the members of the Utrom high council asked him as he nervously walked around inside the headquarters.

"Its those turtles." Bishop said. "There's no doubt they're not from our time, but I have doubts about their warning. Knight can't be one of them."

"I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding." Another member of the High Council said in reassurance. "Knight is scheduled to arrive back soon. Without him, we would've not known so much about the Kraang in the first place."

"But how?" Bishop said in response. "How does he know so much?"

Before Bishop could finish his sentence however, he was greeted by his brother who made his way inside the Headquarters.

"Bishop." Kraang Subprime said in utter delight as he approached his brother.

The two embraced, but something was not right.

"What's wrong, Bishop? You look worried." Kraang Subprime said with a look of concern on his face.

"Knight, would you ever betray me?" Bishop said as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"If I did, then we wouldn't be brothers." Kraang Subprime said with confidence in his voice.

Unbeknown to Bishop however, Kraang Subprime was hiding a weapon within the confines of his Norman suit. Normally, the Utroms were a race to elevate their security to the maximum, especially in dire times like these, but with Kraang Subprime it was different. Still known as Knight to them, he was not one to normally be ever suspected. But it was about to change. What begun as Kraang Subprime forming a secret alliance with the race of his namesake, and giving them valuable information such as the technicals of the Norman suit, eventually would result in the ultimate betrayal. Kraang SubPrime didn't need to be brainwashed, he had already given himself over to his Lord Kraang Prime completely both in mind and spirit.

"We are not brothers." The words slipped out of Kraang Subprime's mouth one by one, as he slowly took out his weapon, aiming it straight at Bishop. It took some time for everyone to digest the situation, but that time was just enough.

"Attack!"

Kraang Subprime's Coup was suddenly interrupted by the onset of Ninja Smoke Bombs. Everything went white, as the stabbing of numerous Norman Suits could be heard just outside the Headquarters by a pair of Sais, while a pair of Katanas slashed its way to inside the Headquarters, slashing and destroying every Kraang droid that was lying in wait for the now-failed Ambush.

"You!" Kraang Subprime angrily howled as he saw two turtles defiantly look at him in the ensuing chaos.

Angered, the traitorous Utrom immediately charged for the two turtles, but they easily outmatched him in Close Quarters Combat.

The battle was short but ferocious, for the turtles had even managed to scar Kraang-Subprime across his left eye in the ensuing Chaos.

Kraang Subprime then fell over onto his now-crippled Android Body's back, hurt but angry.

The turtles, Bishop and the rest of the Utrom High Council survived, but the latter two were clearly not expecting this and they shockingly looked upon the fallen Kraang Subprime and the various Kraang that were squealing and running as their bodies were destroyed.

"How could you do this?!" Bishop immediately said as he bursted into a sudden state of disbelief, looking at his former brother straight in the eyes.

Kraang Subprime looked at Bishop for a few seconds without saying anything, having a look of loss on his face. But that was to change as well, for a wide smile covered the former Utrom not minutes after. Kraang Subprime then burst into psychotic laughter.

"They are coming for you!" Kraang Subprime said with utter madness in his voice as he continued to cackle like a maniac.

Before the turtles, Bishop and the Utrom High Council could react to this bold statement however, more Kraang Droids numbering in the literal thousands stormed the headquarters with all their might, crushing everything within sight without a hint of mercy.

There was no time to think, and what followed thereafter was pure combat. The fighting was relentless. Leonardo and Raphael defended Bishop with all their strength, and the Utrom High Council fought too. But it was too much. A handful of even the bravest warriors could not match a race with an almost endless supply of combatants who were willing to fight to the death.

Bishop tried to fight too, but his shock had gotten the better of him, leading him to be frozen in the midst of battle. However, he did manage to watch the battle unfold, if not participate in it. His comrades, the Utrom High Council, fell one by one as the hordes of Kraang utterly overwhelmed them. Only him and the two turtles were left.

"There's too many of them, Leo!" Raphael shouted to the limit of his voice as he exhausted every last bit of his strength.

"We can't give up!" Leonardo shouted as his response, with every breath going quicker and quicker.

And just when all hope seemed lost, a thick layer of white covered the entirety of the now-ruined headquarters.

It was another dozen Ninja Smoke Bombs.

Leonardo and Raphael instantly knew who it was, but couldn't hold to fight any longer. They utterly collapsed into unconsciousness as they could only barely hear what their rescuers had to say.

"We don't have much time! Quickly!" Donatello said in haste as he carried Leonardo.

"This way, bros!" Michelangelo said in response as he was the one to carry Raphael.

They both began to make their way, but something was missing, someone. Bishop was still left behind in the heat of battle, unconscious just like his allies.

"You will be safe." A voice echoed from a large figure as it picked up and then carried Bishop, who was still in his damaged Norman Suit, following the turtles to their location of safety.

It was Sal Commander.


	16. Chapter 16

Michelangelo, Donatello and Sal Commander made their way away from the battle, successfully managing to save Leonardo, Raphael and Bishop from certain death.

After having travelled a fairly long distance, in order to avoid the chance of the Kraang chasing them down, the active trio laid themselves as well as the ones whom they saved to rest.

"We can't thank you enough, Sal Commander." Donatello said, relaxing his entire body as he sat down against a Dimension X rock formation.

"Yeah, your army totally owned the Kraang out there. They didn't stand a chance." Michelangelo added.

"I must thank you as well, turtles." Sal Commander said in response. "Without your efforts, the Kraang would've dedicated their entire resources to protecting the Mutagen Bomb, and that would've been disastrous."

"Good thing they fell for the bait and sent half of their army to assist Subprime. But the battle certainly took its toll on my brothers and Bishop." Donatello added as he inspected the damaged exo-suit of the Utrom warrior, as well as both Leonardo and Raphael, who certainly had taken quite the beating from the fight before. Donatello's grasp of medicine and biology were nowhere as great as his grasp on machinery, but his skills and knowledge certainly came into good use at this moment as he gave his brothers and Bishop some herbal remedies.

"If you do not mind turtles, I must go." Sal Commander said as he looked upon them. "My army is still out there, they need me to lead them."

"We understand, Sal." Michelangelo said in response. "The Kraang are still out there. There is no telling what they're planning next."

"Renet brought you here to help us. When you have gathered your army, she will take you back to the present day where we will be." Donatello added.

"Understood. I will be more than willing to help you when I and my army get back to the future." Sal Commander said as he looked at both Michelangelo and Donatello in admiration. "I thank you once again turtles, farewell." The reptilian military commander said with confidence as he made his way back towards the wastelands of Dimension X.

Michelangelo and Donatello then waited for the waking of their unconscious brothers and Bishop. It took a while, but eventually the three managed to finally snap out of their deep slumber.

"Where am I? Am I still alive?" Leonardo said, eyes still half-closed and mind unclear.

"Leo!" Michelangelo said with no time to spare, immediately running up to his brother and hugging him with all his might.

"Its good to have back, Leo." Donatello said with a smile on his face as he observed his brother slowly stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Did Raph make it back too?" Leonardo said, focusing his attention on the still unconscious turtle.

"Only one way to find out, bros." Michelangelo said with a cheeky expression on his face as he put his hand inside his shell. Out come out a slice of moldy pizza, disghusting in smell and appearance, but nevertheless something that Michelangelo cherished beyond his wildest dreams. The youngest turtle proceed to wave the disgusting piece of food around Raphael's nostrils.

Sure enough, this was more than enough to wake up the turtle with the red bandana, who was less than pleased.

"Mikey!" The now-conscious Raphael shouted in pure anger as he covered his tiny nostrils, desperately trying to forget the horrible stench that he had been subject to. Even more horrifying to Raphael however, was the sight of Michelangelo joyfully eating that very slice of pizza, with no hint of repulsion.

Leonardo and Donatello then watched in joy as Raphael began chasing Michelangelo, just like Old Times. However, their attention was diverted once again when they saw that Bishop was finally coming to his senses.

The Utrom warrior was slow to consciousness, but once aware, simply had a wide eyed expression as he looked at the turtles in pure awe.

"Turtles, you were right." Bishop said with a hint of remorse in his voice. "I banished you all, and you still were there for me. I'm sorry."

"Its okay Bishop." Leonardo said with a smile on his face as he looked at the Utrom. "What matters most is that you are safe, and that we respected the course of history."

Bishop nodded in agreement as he got onto the feet of his now repaired android body, thanks to the tech genius of Donatello. He took a few steps forward and then halted, tilting the head of his Android body up as he looked up towards the Bright Pink Dimension X sky.

"The Utrom High Council, none of them made it." Bishop said, feeling more sad and depressed than before.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save them too." Donatello said as he supportively put his hand on Bishop's shoulder.

"You did your best turtles. I owe you my life." Bishop said in response.

"Things will get better Bishop." Leonardo added. "We know from the future that you will rebuild the Utrom High Council. There are still other Utroms out there, and they need you just as much as you need them."

"I believe you, Leonardo." Bishop said in response with an expression of hope. "Never in my wildest dreams did I believe that my brother would be a traitor, but in the end, you were all truthful."

"Yeah, who would've known that you got to know us before we met you all those years later." Donatello replied, thinking back to their first encounter with Bishop which saw them working together against the Triceraton invasion of Earth. "Time Travel sure is weird huh?"

"So, now that your job here is done, you'll go back to your own time?" Bishop asked.

"That's correct." Leonardo said as he then turned towards Raphael and Michealngelo, still play fighting. "Will you two knock it off? We're going to say goodbye to Bishop."

"Some things never change." Donatello said with a smile on his face, as he could not help but chuckle at the charm of his two more rash brothers.

"Oh, right!" Raphael and Michelangelo both said as they got on their feet, bowing to Bishop and then shaking his hand.

"Its been an honour to meet past-you." Michelangelo said.

"See you in the future." Raphael then said immediately afterwards.

"I thank you turtles once again." Bishop said as he wished them all farewell one last time. "I must be on my way now. The Kraang are still out there, and so are my Utrom family."

Bishop then began to walk away, ready to embark on his new beginning.

"So, Don and Mikey, how did your operation against the Mutagen Bomb go anyway?" Leonardo said as he turned towards his two younger brothers.

"Perfect Leo." Donatello said in response with optimism. "Mikey used his mad genius Dimension X skills to distract Kraang Prime and his subjects, while I was able to reverse engineer the Mutagen Bomb. I gave them enough of a puzzle so they won't be able to use it on Earth how they want for atleast a few thousand years."

"That should keep them busy for a while." Raphael said as he toyed around with his Sai.

"Hey dudes, now that we did what we had to, where is Renet?" Michelangelo added as he looked around.

Before any of the turtles could make a joke about Michelangelo's crush on Renet however, the Time Mistress immediately came through a portal.

"Renet!"

"Mikey!"

The two embraced in a hug while the other turtles watched, both joyful and cheeky.

"You and Renet, man." Raphael said. "You two would actually make a pretty good couple."

This caused Michelangelo and Renet to blush intensely for a moment, creating awkward silence.

"So." Renet said followed by another long awkward pause. "You all ready to come with me back to the present?"

"Heck Yeah, I think I've seen enough of this Dimension X Pink Sky." Raphael added.

"I think you'll like what I have in store for you at home all when we get back." Renet said with a smile on her face as she looked at her Time Scepter.

"Earth, here we come!" Leonardo said cheerfully as he, his brothers made their way back home through the power of the Time Scepter.


	17. Chapter 17

_Earth, Present Day_

 _24 Hours after Shinigami's Death._

 _Foot Headquarters, Rural Japan_

A large number of Foot Soldiers gathered inside a dojo, all silent in mourning. The one who had brought them to prominence again was no more, and the Foot was once again left without a leader. Not even Shinigami's body was recovered from her location of death, for the excessive burning of the Shredder's old hideout had completely charred her corpse beyond recognition. All that remained were the memories, and an ominous figure in the shadows who gave them the closest thing to a voice at this critical point in time. It then spoke:

"Shinigami was a blessing to the Foot. Had she not risen up, then the Foot would've been corrupted and destroyed by Karai. Shinigami restored the Foot to its true glory, the same glory that the Shredder tried so hard to establish, all the way from the beginning of the great Kazuo Takuza. She disposed of your greatest enemies, and gave you the inspiration that made you the great warriors you are today. Now, you must dispose of those responsible for her death."

"Who was the swine that dared to dishonourably kill her?" One of the Foot Soldiers asked as he rose up. "We will not spare them, no matter who it is."

The ominous figure then came into the light, revealing itself to be none other than the nefarious Kraang Subprime.

"Bishop, the Utrom." Kraang Subprime said. "He was responsible for Shinigami's death. Me and the rest of the Kraang rushed to her help when we heard that he attacked, but it was too late by then."

"That coward. We will kill him." The Alpha Foot Soldier said as he raised his katana, tightly clenching it in his hand.

"Good. The Kraang will supply you with weaponry to help you on your mission." Kraang Subprime said in response.

"We cannot thank you enough." The Foot Soldier replied. "In this day and age, few are the sympathetic to the cause of the Foot."

Kraang Subprime smiled as he saw the supporters he was easily gain from the Foot, despite being the one responsible for Shinigami's death himself. They were all pawns in his scheme, easily manipulated and ready to die for their cause.

"Hold on." Kraang Subprime said as he looked around the hallways of the Dojo. "I sense an enemy presence here."

Kraang Subprime and the Foot Soldiers cautiously looked around the room for a few moments, weapons ready in hand. It wasn't long until:

"Smoke Bomb!"

Many Clouds of white then covered the interiors of the large Dojo room, and the sounds of weapons clashing once again just like in the past were heard once again.

"No, not again!" Kraang Subprime shouted in frustration as he saw four green figures press their attack.

But they weren't alone.

"Bookyakasha!"

"Cowabunga!"

Michelangelo and his 80s counterpart both exclaimed their iconic battle cries as they made their way through the barrage of Foot Soldiers, taking them all by the surprise.

"What sorcery! I thought we took care of the turtles!" One of the Foot Soldiers shouted at the top of his lungs as he struggled in the heat of battle.

"Whats worse, there's eight of them now!" Another Foot Soldier exclaimed.

Before the two Foot Soldiers could converse any further, they found themselves attacked by two other combatants.

"Take that!" Renet shouted as she fired a laser beam from her Time Scepter onto one of the Foot Soldiers. The other one was quickly taken care of by none other than one of the turtles' greatest allies:

"Your ninja skills are impressive, but they falter in comparison to my Samurai swordsmanship."

"We'll hold them off turtles! Go after Kraang Subprime!" Renet exclaimed as she and Usagi made a surprisingly effective team, being able to hold off an entire swarm of Foot Soldiers all on their own.

"You heard her!" Michelangelo said to both sets of his brothers, as they made their way towards the now-shocked Kraang Subprime.

"Déjà vu anyone?" 80s Raphael said as he jumped up to the height of Kraang Subprime's Irma head, slicing it off with the precision required to let it come off cleanly and slide straight into his Sai.

"Everywhere I am, even thousands of years in the past, you turtles are always a menance!" Kraang Subprime shouted angrily as he attempted to engage all eight of them in combat.

But like the last time that he had attempted to take on eight turtles at once, his efforts were in vain.

"Lets take this creep down! Turtle Power!" 80s Leonardo said with haste and excitement as he hacked Kraang Subprime's robotic body into many pieces, almost hitting the little Pink Utrom himself.

"Don't get too carried away with the violence, we need him alive!" Raphael said as he watched 80s Leonardo relish in a bit too much delight from the violence of combat.

"Now, for the finishing touch!" Donatello said as he threw one of his inventions straight towards Kraang Subprime. When the little metallic ball came into contact with the Utrom, it revealed itself to be a large cage meant to trap him, hindering any possible means of escape.

"Uh, a little help here guys?" Renet asked as she and Usagi were beginning to tire out from holding off so many Foot Soldiers.

"With pleasure." Raphael said as he and both sets of his brothers took care of the last batch of Foot Soldiers with relative ease.

The remaining Foot Soldiers either chose to fight to the death, or ran away in cowardice. Nevertheless, this was the end of the Foot.

"Well, that's the last of them." 80s Donatello said as he defeated one last Foot Soldier who tried to kill him behind his back with a dagger. Too bad for the Foot soldier however, the turtle was too quick and anticipated the attack early on, delivering a counter-attack with his Bo-Staff that sent the last combatant flying across the room, until he lay crippled on the floor, too weak to fight anymore.

"Now, let's interrogate the turkey." 80s Michelangelo said as he, the rest of the turtles, Renet and Usagi made their way towards the trapped Kraang Subprime, who had no way out.

"This isn't the end, freaks. I will be back!" Kraang Subprime said with hate in his voice as he revealed one last trick up his sleeve. Under his tentacles law a small but noticeable portable transporter, that allowed Kraang Subprime to quickly make his escape before one of our heroes could destroy the small device.

"He got away!" Leonardo said in frustration, being so close yet to far to achieving their goal.

"So, what else is new?" 80s Raphael said sarcastically in response. "Not much different across Dimensions."

"We came all the way to Japan, just to fail?" Raphael noted with dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Well, we did manage to neutralize any threat the Foot Soldiers could've posed later on, and now the Kraang are on the run." Donatello added.

"No time to talk, ninjas." Leonardo said in response. "New York awaits us, there's no doubt that the Kraang are over there. Plus, Bishop needs us at this time."

"Personally, I would love to sightsee your Japan sometime." Usagi said. "But the stake of your world is at hand, and I'll do whatever it takes to help."

"Lets do this bros." Michelangelo said as he got ready to go back home. All the turtles and Usagi agreed with him, changing the aura of our heroes from one of frustration to one of optimism.

"That's the spirit!" Renet said with a cheerful tone. "It just makes me proud to see how many friends you turtles have made over the years, even across dimensions."

"You'll be coming too right, Renet?" Michelangelo asked as he looked towards the Time Mistress.

"Of course, anything for you Mikey!" Renet happily exclaimed in response as she gave him a peck on the cheek, to the amusement of the 7 other turtles and Usagi.


	18. Chapter 18

_New York City_

All eight turtles, Renet and Usagi quickly made their way to the city thanks to the ability of Renet's Time Scepter.

They knew that there wasn't much time before the inevitable Kraang attack, but there was someone they had to meet at this time. A friend whom they didn't know was their friend for thousands of years.

"So, that's all you guys went through In just a matter of days? Shinigami betraying you? Losing Karai and most of your friends? Time Travelling to the past to stop the Kraang?" 80s Donatello asked his counterpart. "That's a lot of pressure to have on your shoulders when you think about it."

"Yeah, I never thought we'd make it this far, or that we'd even be able to handle it on an emotional level." Donatello said in response to his 80s counterpart. "But I guess that with the right attitude, anything is possible."

"There it is, the TCRI building." Leonardo said. "That's where we will find Bishop."

"Who is this Bishop anyway?" 80s Leonardo asked his counterpart. "We've never encountered someone with the same name in our world."

"Long story bro." Michelangelo said in response. "Basically Kraang Subprime's brother, but a good guy."

"So, our Krang's cousin too? Who would've known that one dudes." 80s Michelangelo added.

The Eight Turtles, Renet and Usagi then made their way inside the building, eventually reaching the top floor and meeting the Utrom High Council.

"Greetings, turtles." Bishop said with a smile on his face. "And greetings to you as well." He said while looking at the turtle's counterparts, Renet and Usagi.

"It is an honour to meet you, I have heard many great things about you." Renet said In a cheerful tone as they shook hands.

"It is an honour to meet you as well." Bishop said in response.

"So, you knew all this time that we came to help you thousands of years ago?" Leonardo asked him.

"Yes, Leonardo. It was the reason I helped you all those years earlier and informed you of the upcoming Triceraton invasion. Normally, we Utrom refrain from interfering in Earthly matters, but it would've been wrong of me not to make an exception for you." Bishop said in response. "For the help you gave me, and saved me from my own brother's own wrath, I must thank all four of you."

"You're welcome, Bishop." Leonardo said with a smile on his face as all four turtles took turns in hugging him. With the knowledge of their past meeting, the turtles' friendship with Bishop grew even stronger, and now they fully understood why he stood as strongly as he did by their side ever since the day they met him. "Me and my brothers also thank you, for choosing to save us before you knew us."

The turtle's dimensional counterparts, Renet and Usagi looked at the embrace in admiration, before looking at each other, as did the Utrom High Council.

"Now I understand why you call them the great turtle warriors of history." Usagi said as he looked at Renet with a smile on his face. "People would be crazy not to admire their bravery and honour, even centuries from now."

"That's the just the beginning of it, Usagi." Renet said in an overly excited tone once again. "Lord Simultaneous has shown me parts of what the turtles would be like in the distant future. Some stuff is better than others I have to admit, but they are so gonna be awesome!"

"You can't go wrong with being a turtle, regardless of which dimension you're from." 80s Raphael remarked.

"Indeed, and you can't go wrong with Pepperoni either." 80s Michelangelo said in an extremely happy tone as the rest of the group saw that he had a couple of boxes in his hand, ordered from the nearest Antonio's. Even in dire moments like these, nothing could beat the savoury goodness of a pizza. 80s Michelangelo passed around his boxes to everyone in the room, until everyone could sit down and have a slice.

The room then went silent, as the Queen of the Utroms got ready to spoke.

"Firstly, I must thank all of you for the tremendous effort you have put in. All of us here in the room are blessed to be here in one piece, for this world needs us now."

"So, I'm guessing you Utroms are here the for the same reason we are." Donatello asked the Queen. "I don't think I've ever seen you guys step foot out of Dimension X."

"Indeed, we are." The Queen of the Utroms said in response. "After thousands of years of having a defective Mutagen Bomb thanks to your efforts, the Kraang have finally perfected it once again. They are planning on unleashing it upon this planet soon."

"You know what that means, guys." Leonardo added. "We start Kraang hunting right here, right now. We haven't a moment to lose. All of us."

No one in the room questioned Leonardo's orders. All of his brothers and friends immediately departed the building with him, to look for the Kraang. Even the Utrom High Council, who were never in on the action, joined the search.

 _Meanwhile_

Kraang Prime lay inside his headquarters.

"Any word from Subprime?" The giant monster asked his subjects.

"Negative, Kraang has not detected any activity from the one known as Kraang Subprime within the past few hours." One of the Kraang said in response.

"If there is any setback, it better not be those blasted turtles." Kraang Prime muttered to himself. "From the time I rose to power, they have been a thorn in Kraang's side. They're apparently still in the past, ruining my past plan of the Mutagen Bomb as I speak!"

Just as Kraang-Prime said this, he saw that a small emergency portal opened up inside the technodrome, right infront of him. From the portal, emerged Kraang Subprime, bruised from battle.

"Kraang Subprime, are you alright?!" Kraang Prime asked in a tone of concern, something that was usually never heard out of him.

"I am fine. It was just those stupid turtles. They've come back from their mission in the past and destroyed what remained of the Foot." Kraang Subprime said in response. "I'm sorry to say, but the follow-up to Codename Unstoppable has failed."

"Its just as I feared." Kraang Prime added, having a look of both concern and disgust on his face. "We have failed miserably once again."

"I promise it won't happen again, my Lord. I'm really sorry." Kraang Subprime said in a tone of regret as he bowed before his Master.

"The Kraang were once a great race. We conquered galaxies, destroyed the Triceraton Empire and upheld the same traditions which made our ancestors powerful and feared warriors. But times have been tough. Failure after Failure at the hands of the Turtles and their allies. Who would've known that four reptilian teenagers would be such a menace to our kind. I just wish I could kill them all." Kraang Prime said with delight in his voice, relishing at the thought of destroying the turtles with his own hands. "We have been wrong to treat them as pests on the side this whole time. This time it will be different, we will dispose of the turtles first, then detonate the perfected Mutagen Bomb upon this wretched world."

"You speak the truth, my Lord." Kraang Subprime said in response with utmost loyalty.

"The Kraang shall rise once again!" Kraang Prime roared at the top of his powerful voice as the very foundations of the technodrome shook in terror. "We don't need the Foot or anyone else. Just the power of the Kraang!"

Subprime and the remaining Kraang droids cheered upon their charismatic dictator as he rose from his depressed slump into a powerful and tall posture that mirrored his rise of his spirit, ready to unleash his terrorization upon those mangy turtles and the entire world.


	19. Chapter 19

The Turtles, their Dimensional Counterparts, Renet, Usagi and the Utrom High Council all walked through the now ruined and ghostly streets of New York City.

"Look at this place." Leonardo said to his brothers and friends. "Our home was once filled with life. Now, the Kraang have all but destroyed it."

The large group of heroes looked around at the crumbling buildings. Leonardo was right. The intense fighting during the reign of Shinigami, as well as the greater force of the Kraang had taken its toll on the once thriving New York City. Once happy and open people now did in fear among the rubble, and a deafening silence replaced the noises of traffic and daily conversation.

"I almost forgot we weren't on the winning side." Raphael said as he looked around himself sadly.

"There is still hope, Raphael." Bishop said in response as he looked at the depressed turtle: "Ever since you and the rest of the turtles were sent to the past in Dimension X, me and Jack Kurtzman have been working on the retro-Mutagen formula that Donatello shared with us about a week ago. We may finally be able to put a stop to the Kraang menance, once and for all."

"Kraang Prime would be no easy subject to try and de-mutate even with perfected Retro-Mutagen, but we must try." Donatello said. "It is the only way that every single Kraang will be cured of its brainwashing in literally an instant."

"All, but one." Bishop said as he looked up into the sky, thinking of his traitorous brother.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Michelangelo said as he closely listened to something in the distance.

"What is it Mikey?" Renet asked.

"It is the Kraang." Michelangelo said with a serious expression on his face. "They are coming, and they are angry."

"Bishop, are you sure that the Kraang are planning to detonate the Mutagen Bomb here in New York City?" Leonardo asked the friendly Utrom. "If not, all our efforts will be in vain. For all we could know, this could just be some sort of diversion like last time."

"I am absolutely sure that this is no diversion, Leonardo." Bishop said in response to the turtle. "The Kraang are not the terror they once were in the past. This is their only chance to mutate the planet from New York City. Anywhere else, the world's militaries have gone on high alert and are ready to flush them out at any moment. Here however, the fighting during Shinigami's time has weakened the local forces till a point that the Kraang control access to the city. The rest of the country's military are on their way, and will eventually be able to break through the Kraang's defenses, but by then, it will be too late."

"Which means, we are the only hope for the entire world." Michelangelo said.

"The Kraang have also chosen this place for another reason." Bishop continued.

"What reason is that Bishop?" Leonardo asked him.

"The Kraang want you four dead, above all else." Bishop said in response. "You must be especially careful this time, turtles."

"We will give It our best shot." Leonardo replied.

Just as Leonardo finished speaking the turtles, all turtles and their allies began to hear noises. They were the same noises that Michelangelo picked up from the distance earlier, but now even louder till a point where everyone in the group could hear. The footsteps of what were hundreds of pairs of Robotic feet. The noises were accompanied by a chilling voice that rang across the alleyways and streets of New York City. It was high pitched and had a distinct, metallic echo, but was terrorizing nonetheless.

"Attention Citizens of New York! You are about to witness the start of a new age for planet Earth, first-hand from the very comfort of your home! We know there is nothing that you will be able to do to stop us, but even if you try, then be warned that Kraang will exterminate you!"

"Looks like even Kraang-Prime will be joining the fight this time. They're really putting everything into this one last battle." Donatello said as he and the other turtles grew increasingly cautious of their surroundings.

"Here they come!" Michelangelo shouted at the top of his lungs as he was the first to catch onto the sight of the incoming Kraang army.

With no delay in timing, the Kraang immediately began to storm upon our heroes like hundreds of angry bees, determined to take every measure to sting their prey to death.

"Turtles fight with honour!" 80s Leonardo shouted as he and his dimensional counter-part were the first to begin slashing through the Kraang droids.

The Kraang may have had the advantage in sheer numbers, but our heroes levelled the field with their superior fighting skills and intelligence on the battlefield.

"The Kraang will surely win against their biggest known enemies known as the turtles." One of the Kraang droids said, only to have his robotic head cut off by Samurai sword moments later.

"Your over-confidence will be your downfall." Usagi said in response as he and Renet formed an unusual but fitting duo to fight off Kraang-droids. The turtles on the other hand, stuck with their dimensional counterparts while the Utrom High Council fought under the leadership of Bishop.

"There is no end to these guys!" Raphael said in a frustrated tone as he continued to fight a monstrous amount of Kraang surrounding him. Even after having their robotic bodies destroyed, the pink slobs of slime inside would crawl out and attack our heroes with their fangs, forcing them to be disposed off in more gruesome ways.

"Can't you get any of your EPF to come and help us Bishop?!" Leonardo shouted as he slashed at various Kraang crawling onto his legs with their disgusting tentacles.

"There is no use! They are probably just as trapped as we are!" Bishop said in response as he and the rest of his allies were beginning to struggle.

"Well, can you alteast try contact them Bishop?!" Leonardo said.

"Fine. Cover me while I try to get help!"

Leonardo, his brothers and the 80s turtles all obliged. They formed a powerful defensive core protecting Bishop in midst of the heat of battle. This gave the Utrom warrior enough time to try and get him in contact with his EPF soldiers. But the voice that he heard on the other end of the line only worsened his already low hopes.

"Can Bishop come out to play?" Kraang Sub-Prime said on the other side of the line, cackling like a psychopath as he rambled.

Bishop hung up immediately. He stayed still for a few moments, not fighting while his allies did all they could to protect him just like all those years in the past. Then, something changed.

Bishop rose, and began to give it his all. He was not about to be a pushover this time.

"Bishop, whats the status on the EPF?!" Raphael shouted as the sounds of battle were beginning to drown out their voices.

"They're dead." Bishop said in a surprisingly calm tone. "But it is time to end this. Even if we all die, the Kraang will not win."

Bishop then began to make his way through the hoards of Kraang droids, destroying whatever came his way. He had become a much more effective fighter in a matter of mere seconds, since he was no longer dragged down by his own self-doubt. However, it was not Bishop's goal to destroy as many Kraang droids as possible. He swiftly made his way out of the battlefield, but not out of fear and cowardice.

"Bishop, where are you going!?" One of the members of the Utrom High Council shouted as he saw Bishop getting further and further away from his allies.

"To take out the Mutagen Bomb, and settle some Personal Issues." Bishop said determinedly as he looked back at all of his allies one last time, before finally disappearing from the battlefield.

"Good Luck Bishop." Leonardo said as he and his allies took one last look at the Utrom Warrior departing, before continuing the fight.

Our heroes tried their best to hold off the armies of the Kraang, but it was getting too much. Even with their skills, they could only last for long.

"There's too many of them Leonardo!" His 80s counterpart shouted as the repeated Kraang assaults were eventually wearing him and the rest of the team down.

"We have to keep trying, we can't give up!" Leonardo said in response to his counterpart as the fighting only intensified in the centre of the New York wasteland, leaving our heroes badly bruised in a clutter of hundreds of destroyed Kraang droids.

"This is the end for the ones known as the turtles and their allies." One of the Kraang droids said as the army of aliens pressed their final attack, ready to finish their sworn enemies off once and for all.

This was the end. No way out, Outnumbered, Outgunned, and on the verge of death, everyone fought their best, but was well aware of the fate that awaited them.

Or so they thought.

Just when all hope seemed lost, giant blasts of energy came raining down upon the battlefield, destroying all Kraang within sight.

Our heroes looked upon the sky, to see a magnificent structure make its landing. It wasn't anything they had seen before, but it seemed so familiar. Whether it was friend or foe was unknown, but everyone in the group was relieved, finally taking a moment to slowly taste the fresh air after so much gruesome fighting and bloodshed.

When it landed, a door in the middle of the structure opened and revealed a long staircase. But more importantly however, was the person who stood in the doorway.

"Hello, my friends." The figure said with a robotic smile on his face and a slightly metallic voice, making its way down to their level. It was white all over, and had orange lights for eyes.

"Fugitoid!" Michelangelo exclaimed in joy as the whole group was overjoyed to see their former friend, previously presumed dead, help them up on their feet.

"But how?" Raphael asked.

"It doesn't matter at this point Raphael. I'm here because we need each other." Fugitoid said as used his advanced scientific knowledge to administer medicine to all the bruised fighters. "Time is short, and it isn't long before the Kraang detonate the Mutagen Bomb. With my new Ulixes travelling at great speeds, we can try and save as many people as possible before the bomb goes off and ruins this whole planet."

"Thank you Fugitoid." Leonardo said with gratitude as he looked upon the noble robot. "We would've been dead now, had it not been for you."

"Anytime, Leonardo. Now lets go." Fugitoid said as he made his way onto the newly built Ulixes. Renet, Usagi, the 80s turtles and the Utrom High Council followed him.

However, our turtles didn't step foot on the ship.

"Turtles, won't you be coming as well?" Fugitoid asked.

"Bishop is still out there." Donatello said in response. "We can't leave him alone."

"And there may still be a chance that we can save the earth from getting mutated, if we are there to help our friend." Michelangelo added.

Fugitoid pondered upon the turtles' decision, but he didn't dwell upon it for too long. He then said:

"It won't be easy and you might not make it, but I wish you the best of luck."

"Best of luck to you as well, Fugitoid." Leonardo said in response. "We will all do the best we can."

Fugitoid, as well as the turtles' allies nodded in agreement as they waved goodbye to our four green heroes, before the Ulixes' doors closed and it made its way into the sky, beginning the great rescue mission of evacuating as many people on earth as possible.

"Alright team, this is it. We will help Bishop defuse the Mutagen Bomb and end this. No Kraang will get to destroy our home." Leonardo said once the Ulixes was gone from sight. "Time to get into your battle mode, ninjas."

"Sure thing Leo." The other three turtles eagerly said in response to him, ready to undertake their final mission.


	20. Chapter 20

_New York City, not too far away from the turtles' location_

"Keep fighting, we cannot afford to lose to the Kraang." Sal Commander said as his troops held up a position against the massive swarm of Kraang droids that made their way towards the Salamndrian army. Sal Commander himself used his advanced alien weaponry to take out hordes of Kraang at once, putting his skills and toughness as a warrior to good use.

The Salamandrians were now in a different time period, having been relieved of their duty to assist the turtles in the past during their mission in Dimension X. However, little had changed. Fighting was still rampant, and the streets of New York resembled the war-torn Dimension X landscape more than anything else.

"I think we might actually win this one." One of the Salamandrians said to his superior officer, as they witnessed the seemingly infinite Kraang army now dwindle before them, after what seemed like an eternity of struggle. There was finally time for them to take a breather.

"Do not let your guard down yet." Sal Commander said in response to his soldier. "I sense terrible danger approaching."

Sal Commander and his army then took the few moments of quiet to lay against the rubble and allow themselves to recover, but they were still vigilant as ever.

 _Meanwhile_

Kraang Prime made his way through the New York City rubble, in his powerful android body. Underneath him were many lesser Kraang droids, following their leader and eliminating any foe within sight with surprising precision.

"This is our final hour of struggle before the Kraang rule the earth!" Kraang Prime said to himself, albeit in such a loud tone that his roar would echo throughout the city walls. "After that, we will use this planet as our base of operations, exploiting its resources so that we can become all-powerful beings that control the Universe!"

"Kraang Prime, Kraang detects a presence that which is known as the enemy." One of the Kraang droids said to his master. "What shall Kraang do with that which is known as the enemy in this moment of time?"

"Kill them all! Show no mercy!" Kraang Prime shouted at the top of his lungs as he looked down from his android body's interior into the streets of New York City, where he saw the pinned down Salamandrian army now look up to him in horror.

The new hordes of Kraang then immediately began to fire upon the Salamandrian army with sheer brutality. The Salamandrian army managed to use their combat skills to down practically all the Kraang-droids on the battlefield, but practically that made no difference in the fight's outcome, for they could not lay a finger on the Kraang's leader.

"Its no use! He's too strong!" One of the Salamandrians said as he tried to fire at Kraang-Prime, to no effect. "We should retreat!"

"Negative. A Salamandrian never backs down from a fight." Sal Commander said in response as the fight carried on.

"Pathetic! I can't even feel a thing!" Kraang-Prime said as the laser blasters only tickled the outside of his monstrous exosuit. He then raised one of his giant legs and stepped on a significant portion of the Salamandrian army, squashing them like lowly insects.

"This is the start of a new age!" Kraang-Prime roared as he sadistically killed hoardes of Salamandrians with the sheer size body, as well as any civilians unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Soon, Sal Commander was the only one left to face Kraang Prime. He looked around, only to see that his army had been completely eliminated, left and right.

"Who's going to help you now, wretched reptile?!" Kraang Prime roared as he looked down upon the lonely Salamandrian Leader.

"My friends, the turtles. They will bring you to justice." Sal Commander said defiantly with toughness in his entire being, despite the fact that he had no way out from the jaws of death.

"After I take care of you, they will be next." Kraang Prime said as he raised one of his feet to deliver the crushing blow.

Sal Commander knew this was it for him. Rather than cower in fear, he stood tall and proud, ready for the fate that awaited him. He looked up and then closed his eyes, only saying one thing before the inevitable:

"Your evil will be your own undoing."

And with that, Sal Commander was no more as Kraang-Prime mercilessly stepped on him with all his weight.

"And now, to take care of those turtles once and for all." Kraang-Prime said as he made his way through the ruined streets of New York City.

It wasn't long before he found his prime targets. Four turtles, having waved goodbye to the Fugitoid and his helpers mere minutes ago. They were definetly not prepared for what awaited them.

" _Alright team, this is it. We will help Bishop defuse the Mutagen Bomb and end this. No Kraang will get to destroy our home." Leonardo said once the Ulixes was gone from sight. "Time to get into your battle mode, ninjas."_

" _Sure thing Leo." The other three turtles eagerly said in response to him, ready to undertake their final mission._

Suddenly however, the turtles witnessed an immediate barrage of civilians run past them, screaming in terror. These people looked like as if death had looked at them straight in the eye, and not even the presence of our heroes on the scene could possibly re-assure them. The turtles were stunned to say the least, as it was one thing to see the streets around them go from ghostly abandoned into utter chaos.

"Whats going on!?" Leonardo shouted at the crowd as they ran past him in the massive stampede, but he got no response other than horrific screams.

"He's here." Michelangelo said as he looked past the civilians and simply concentrated on the distant buildings ahead, hearing something large and monstrous approach them ever so slowly.

Once the running crowd disappeared, the other turtles heard and saw it too. It was the one and only Kraang-Prime, now within distance to strike them with utmost brutality.

"What an utter delight to see you four wretched reptiles!" Kraang-Prime said with great eagerness in his voice as he got closer and closer to the ones who had wronged him so many times in the past. "I believe we have a little play-date right here."

"You!" Raphael said angrily as he and the other turtles got tense upon seeing their former enemy return, this time towering over the entire city in his brand new Android body. He legitimately intimidated the four teens. The turtles tried their best to appear unshaken, but it was all too obvious, the fear that was cast into them by the ever-dominating appearance of Kraang-Prime.

Nevertheless, the turtles were ready to fight to the death despite the fear so self-evident their eyes. They were not just about to let Kraang-Prime just prevent them from doing what they deemed most important, helping Bishop. The turtles could've joined the Fugitoid to help save the people of earth, but the turtles chose to take a risk to put a stop to the bomb itself. No one was about to take that away from them.

"Kraang Prime!" Leonardo shouted into the skies above as he looked up into the eyes of his arch-nemesis. "We will defuse that Mutagen Bomb no matter what! No one will get in our way, so this is your last warning before we are forced to put you down!"

"You turtles could never get past me, just try!" Kraang-Prime roared with extreme arrogance and pride in his voice. "It is only through my will that you four were created. Now, I will finally put an end to that mistake I made all those years before!"

"Ninjas! Attack!"

With that, the turtles began charging towards Kraang-Prime with all their force and might, ready to finish what had been started a long time ago.

 _Meanwhile,_

 _Inside the Kraang headquarters._

Bishop made his way through the long hallways, determined to track down Kraang Subprime and stop the Mutagen Bomb once and for all.

On the way, he saw the lifeless bodies of various EPF soldiers laying around the facility. They had been tasked with the same mission, but unfortunately met a gruesome fate. It seemed as though as they stood absolutely no chance against the terror of the Kraang. So it went without saying that the chances of Bishop himself achieving something that even a hundred men could not seemed slim to none, but he had to try.

Suddenly however, Bishop detected a large presence of Kraang approaching his location. Getting his laser blaster ready, he aimed at the oncoming swarm, taking them out one by one with brutal precision. As if nothing had happened, Bishop simply continued forward while various Kraang squealed and terrifyingly scurried away from him from their destroyed Android bodies.

"This is it." Bishop said after having travelled a bit more, finally having found what he was looking for. It was a large and round structure that sat inside the middle of the headquarters. Inside it, Bishop could see gallons of Mutagen that would probably be large enough to cover an entire city at the very least.

Bishop then took out a device, which was designed to slowly but surely reverse the Mutagen formula, until a point where it would no longer be viable. He gently placed the device upon the over-sized canister. All Bishop had to do was wait now, but he knew better than to let his guard down, for the ferocious Kraang would inevitably show up once again to defend their weapon of mass destruction.

Bishop then heard an alarm echo throughout the Kraang-headquarters, alerting all personal inside that an intruder was about. Bishop knew it was now or never, and made sure one last time that he had all of his weapons stocked and ready for battle.

Many more hoardes of Kraang attacked, but Bishop destroyed them all with relative ease. None of them even mattered that much to him, for Bishop knew that the real enemy was still lurking in the shadows, only willing to strike when he had been sufficiently worn down.

"I know you are there." Bishop said as he destroyed one last Kraang droid with his bare robotic hands.

"So, your skills are still impressive after all these years." A voice said from the shadows, almost delighted in the tone.

"Kraang Subprime, I've come to end this." Bishop said in response to his fanatical counterpart. "You may have deceived me all those years ago, but justice will be served this time."

"Very well." Kraang Subrpime said as he got into a fighting stance with his new Irma-Bot, a larger and more powerful version of the Android that the turtles had previously destroyed during their previous encounter with him in the Foot Headquarters. "History repeats itself, Bishop, but it is you who is deceiving yourself this time."

And with that, Kraang-Subprime charged full-force towards the Utrom whom he once called Brother, fully intent on his utter annihilation.

 _At the same time_

The turtles were in the midst of battle against Kraang-Prime, battered and bruised as the tyrannical alien was able to effortlessly throw them around like ragdolls whenever they were not careful enough to dodge all of his attacks.

His size and strength far outmatched their own, and with no heavy armor on their side, the turtles were essentially on their own. The only way they could win the battle was through finding an opening rather than a direct confrontation, but out in the open streets of New York City, this was much easier said than done.

"I love seeing such miserable and weak creatures getting exactly what they deserve!" Kraang-Prime roared as he continued to mightily stomp around the streets, destroying everything in his path.

"Turtles, retreat!" Leonardo shouted to his brothers as the group of four had essentially no other option.

"Yeah, but where!?" Donatello asked in a tone of desperation.

"Those buildings in the distance can give us some temporary cover, we can use that time to get your Anti-Mutagen ready, Don!" Leonardo shouted in response, in the midst of narrowly dodging Kraang-Prime's robotic feet crushing the ground beside him. "Come on team!"

With that, the four turtles made their run towards what were perhaps the last few batch of structurally sound buildings of New York City left, with most of everything else having been destroyed from days of brutal war. They weren't too much faster than the giant and slow moving Kraang-Prime, but many little distractions such as smoke bombs and Ninja stars were just enough to allow the turtles to reach their destination.

 _Back at the Kraang Headquarters_

Kraang-Subprime and Bishop viciously fought in close ranged hand to hand combat. Bishop was without a doubt, the one with the upper hand, as Kraang-Subprime didn't typically fight by himself and usually sent the disposable Kraang-droids to do his dirty work. Nevertheless, punches were exchanged on both sides, and Bishop could absolutely feel the cruel hate that oozed from every single blow that Kraang-Subprime delivered.

"I will not give up my loyalty to the Kraang, not ever!" Kraang-Subprime ranted in the midst of his fight.

"You are foolish for not listening to reason." Bishop said in response as he got in a few more blows against his foe.

It was not long before Bishop had Kraang-Subprime on his knees, emerging as the victor. But this did not deter Kraang-Subprime from using dirty tactics.

"I surrender!" Kraang-Subprime declared with his hands up as he was essentially in no position to reverse the fight's outcome, being too exhausted and beaten to carry on.

Bishop looked down upon his foe, but this time, Bishop didn't follow his first instinct to have immediate mercy upon his fallen opponents.

Rather, Bishop took one intentional turn to have a look at the Mutagen Bomb, checking the status of his planted device which was de-activating the Mutagen bomb. It had made progress, but was not quite till the end yet. If it were to come into contact with any person at this point, they would mutate with the genes of the last living organism they had come into contact with, similar to the state of the Mutagen which had mutated the turtles into their current form.

And just in time like that, Bishop used his reflexes to deflect a powerful laser blast that was about to shoot him in the back. It was Just as he had suspected, Kraang-Subprime was no fighter with a code of honour.

"I told you I wouldn't be deceived this time." Bishop said as he then approached the now-struggling Kraang-Subprime, desperately trying to get up on his feet again, but to no avail.

Bishop then took out a small device to create an electrical cage in which Kraang-Subprime would be held prisoner, to avoid any chance of him interfering in the de-activation of the Mutagen Bomb. But this wasn't the last measure Bishop took, as he had heard the story of how Kraang-Subprime had escaped from the turtles at the very last minute during their encounter at the Foot Headquarters.

Thus, he confiscated all remaining weapons and the one portable portal transporter that Kraang-Subprime probably would've used in a last ditch effort. Destroying these items immediately, Bishop effectively stripped Kraang-Subprime down to a helpless pink blob that had no way out of the electrical cage he had been placed in.

 _Meanwhile, Back on the Surface_

The turtles finally made it to the batch of large buildings, but they knew that their time to come up with a plan was short. Kraang-Prime was hot on their tail, and it was only a matter of time before the neighbourhood would come crumbling down from his rampage.

"Okay team, here is the plan." Leonardo said as the turtles sat down facing each other for a while. "Me, Michelangelo and Raphael will distract Kraang-Prime as soon as he catches up to us. When the time is right, Donnie will inject his sample of Perfect Retro-Mutagen into Kraang-Prime's brain, causing him to lose his size and mind control powers for good. Are we all good to go?"

The other three turtles nodded in agreement and immediately got ready to undertake their mission. While Donatello stayed inside the building to play his part, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael made their way outside towards the giant Kraang leader who was now less than a kilometre away from their current location.

"There he is!" Michelangelo shouted as he saw the monstrous figure of Kraang-Prime approach them, ever so slowly but surely. The giant figure's facial expression was of a sadistic smile, knowing that he was practically unbeatable by three measly teenagers.

"I see that one your kind has gone into hiding." Kraang Prime said with overconfidence as he intently observed the three turtles. "Know that whatever trap you set up for Kraang-Prime, Kraang-Prime will not falter!"

"Come and get us!" Raphael shouted at the monster, holding onto his Sais tightly, ready for what could be his final confrontation.

And with that, the giant beast burst into a full-charge, straight toward the turtles.

"Do not retreat, Ninjas. We only have one shot at this." Leonardo stated to the other two turtles as they stood beside him firmly. He could only hope at this point that Donatello's shot of Retro-Mutagen was ready. "Now!"

Just as Kraang-Prime was a few feet away from the turtles, ready to put an end to them, Donatello accurately shot his Retro-Mutagen straight into the alien's brain from a building not too far.

A roar of epic proportions was heard throughout the city as Kraang-Prime fell onto his back out the robotic android body, leaving his belly exposed as his weight caused a massive thump on the ground. The robotic body also fell soon afterwards, easily breaking from the sheer force of the impact.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael finally loosened the grip on their weapons, and the adrenaline slowly stopped rushing throughout their bodies. None of them spoke, but they all saw the relief in each other's eyes as they embraced one another.

"Lets go get Donnie, and then Bishop." Leonardo said to both of his brothers, as they approached the building he was in.

There was an aura of peace around the four brothers, for their greatest enemy had been defeated.

Or so they had thought.

Just as the three turtles had gotten close to the building, the eyes of the now Robot-Less Kraang-Prime opened, hate ever so present in his green eyes.

From the rubble, he emerged and our heroes immediately took notice, but it was too late.

The giant pink blob immediately charged for the building that Donatello was in, head first. Before the turtles could react however, Kraang-Prime collided with the building so hard that the great structure came effortlessly tumbling down to the ground, while Donatello was still inside.

"Your coward-like tactics could not take down the Great Kraang-Prime!" The Evil Utrom leader announced as he turned towards his next targets.

However, what he saw after turning weren't just three turtles but rather, three turtles filled with a rage so great that they had completely lost their fear of him.

In a moment which was lasted for a matter of seconds but felt like an agonizing eternity to Kraang-Prime, the three turtles were already on-top of the giant alien, relentlessly attacking him from all sides. Whether it was Leonardo's Katana, Raphael's Sai or the bladed tip of Michelangelo's Nunchaku, the wounds were deep. So deep infact that after falling a second time, Kraang-Prime never got back up.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted in desperation as the three turtles desperately began to search the rubble of the building.

Eventually, they found Donatello, but he was only a shadow of his former self. His shell may have been durable and strong, but the sheer impact of the crumbling building had battered his body into a brutal mess, only held together by the thread which was Donatello's very life force.

"Donnie, listen to me, you're gonna be okay." Leonardo said as he held the hand of his brother. "We will get you to the laboratory and transfer your consciousness onto Metalhead 2.0."

"Just keep hanging, brother. It won't be long." Raphael said to the heavily injured turtle, who glanced over at him with the weakest smile on his face.

"We have to contact Bishop at once." Leonardo said as he got out his turtle-com.

 _Back at the Kraang-Headquarters._

Bishop carefully guarded the device that was de-activating the Mutagen Bomb, only five minutes to go until its job was done.

It was then that he got a call from Leonardo on his turtle-com.

"Yes, Leonardo." Bishop spoke on one end of the line.

"Bishop, Kraang-Prime has been taken care of. But we need to get Donatello some help immediately, he has been badly hurt." Leonardo said in response.

"The Mutagen Bomb is minutes away from being de-activated, I can't take the risk of letting it go off at this time. I promise I will be there once the bomb is absolutely neutralized." Bishop said in a concerned, yet hopeful tone.

Bishop however, wasn't aware that he was being intently listened to. Not by anyone else lurking in the shadows, but his own brother, still trapped in the electrical cage, observing every facial movement to pick up what Bishop was talking about.

Kraang-Subprime could not prove it, but he just knew that from Bishop's precise tone and pitch, just what had gone down on the other side. He could not believe it. It may have just been a gut feeling inferred from observing his brother whom he knew all too well for many years, but Kraang-Subprime just knew that the worst had happened to the one he cherished the most in life. From that very moment, thousands of years ago in Dimension X when they first met, there was no one as loyal to Kraang-Prime as Knight himself.

And for that, Kraang-Subprime unleashed into a rage so great that using his bare fangs, he broke through the fool-proof electrical cage and immediately burst towards the Utrom whom he once called brother. The Utrom without an android effortlessly ripped through the one who did have one, utterly destroying the robot and leaving Bishop with deep scars.

But he wasn't done, Kraang-Subprime momentarily left the heavily injured Bishop lying on the floor on his tentacles, and scurried over to the Mutagen Bomb, which was only a minute away from being de-activated.

"Don't do it, brother. We have a chance to move on from this and make things right again. I don't want to lose you again. I love you." Bishop said as he remorsefully looked at the other Utrom while suffering from intense pain.

But Bishop's desperate plea was met by utter defiance when Kraang-Subprime uttered his final words, as he looked upon Bishop with a cold and ruthless smile:

"Once a Kraang, always a Kraang."

And with that, he destroyed the device that had almost de-activated the Mutagen Bomb. Even though the Mutagen Bomb wouldn't mutate the planet as the Kraang had originally intended, Subprime unleashed the horrible device at a moment's notice, laughing maniacally as he did so.

 _Back on the Streets of New York City._

Leonardo had recently gotten off the turtle-com with Bishop, fully understanding his situation. The first instinct at this point was for him, Raphael and Michelangelo to carry the heavily crippled Donatello back to the lair in order to comfort his wounds and carefully transfer his consciousness onto Metalhead 2.0 for a better chance of survival. But they did not anticipate what was to come next, something so great that their lives were to change forever.

The turtles looked up into the sky as a massive structure ascended. Even Donatello stood as they all were silent.

But before they could react, Leonardo heroically pushed his brothers aside with tears in his eyes.


End file.
